Learning to Live Again
by sierra desiree
Summary: COMPLETE Hurt by a previous relationship, Serena is unsure she will ever trust again. Will she find solace in unexpected arms?
1. Prolouge

Learning To Live Again

Sierra Desiree

Rated R - for rape and mentions of lemon

Raped by her boyfriend, Serena doesn't know who she can trust. Can she find solace in unexpected arms?

Serena collapsed by the street corner, leaning against the light post. With no concern for who may see her, she pulled her legs up and buried her face in her knees. No sound was audible from her prone figure but her shoulders were visibly shaking, revealing the fact that she was crying. 'I'm such a fool,' she accused herself. The reminder only made her cry harder. The day had started out badly. In fact, her whole life had been totally rotten ever since she met Aaron. 

Aaron was a guy she had met a couple months back. In fact, Darien had introduced them.

*****

The arcade was especially busy after school that day and someone was already playing the Sailor V video game. Curious as to who he was she crept up behind him and watched the new guy play. She had to admit, he was rather good, though he hadn't come close to beating her highest score. Just as he finished she was about to introduce herself when she suffered a klutz attack. She tripped over air, just like always, and found herself sitting in his lap. Embarrassment burned her cheeks a bright red.

To make matters worse she immediately heard a very familiar (unfortunately) chuckle. "You really should be more careful, Meatball Head. Or should I be jealous? For once it's not me you're running into."

Her blush deepened at his words and she struggled to stand up, stammering the whole time, "I'm so sorry... Please forgive me... I didn't mean to."

Something was wrong, she couldn't get up. It took her a moment to realize that the man had wrapped his arm around her waist and was holding her there. "Don't worry about it," his voice was calm and silky, holding only a little bit of teasing and none of the sarcasm that always accompanied Darien's comments. "I can tell when a lady decides to flirt and you're forgiven. But only if you allow my to buy you some ice cream."

She wasn't sure of what to say. It was obvious that she wasn't flirting and had honestly tripped; at least it was to her. She tried to convince him of it. He wouldn't believe her though, but he did once again offer her that ice cream. Being Serena, she couldn't stay embarrassed or irritated for very long and that ice cream was a very tempting bribe. Finally, she said yes and allowed the man to lead her toward a table.

He had already seated himself when she realized who else occupied the table. "You! Why do we have to sit with him?" Serena had wailed.

"What's the matter Meatball Head? Aren't you hungry? That would be a first," Darien taunted her.

She took the bait, just as she knew he wanted but she couldn't help but respond. "I'm not always hungry, Darien. And I would really like that ice cream, it just so happens that seeing you has totally stolen my appetite."

A half smile spread Darien's lips, "Yeah right. You just couldn't handle actually being close to human long enough to eat that ice cream. And me being here doesn't help, because you know I'm a distraction."

Serena stared at him. 'How could he know that? She never let him know in any way that she actually thought he was cute. That would have been an unforgivable mistake.' Just to prove that he wasn't the distraction he said he was she shook her ponytails out of the way and sat down. "I supposed I can handle your insufferable presence for a little while."

"Don't worry, I'm leaving anyway. Good luck with her Aaron; she is a royal pain in the butt. See ya later Meatball Head." Before she could say anything, he had gotten up and started to walk away. 

So she yelled after him, "Don't call me that!" Then she slouched down in the seat beside Aaron and mumbled, "Man, I hate that guy."

"You too?"

The question surprised her. Looking at Aaron, she decided he was somewhat cute looking down at her like that with his red hair falling into his emerald eyes. She smiled, 

finally someone who agreed with her. "Yeah, he is a conceited, selfish, egotistical jerk."

Aaron looked mildly surprised. "He must have changed then. I knew him a while back and then he was a goody goody. All the nuns at the orphanage loved him and they always compared him to me. His mommy's boy attitude always ended up making my pranks look worse than they actually were."

'Gee, that sure doesn't sound like the Darien I know.' Instead of commenting on that though she asked, "Darien was in an orphanage?"

"Yup," Aaron answered, a gleam in his eyes. "Everyone used feel so sorry for him to. Cause unlike the rest of us, he couldn't even remember his parents. Had amnesia or something." Then he had unexpectedly changed the subject, "You are beautiful, you know."

*****

Serena sobbed even harder at the memory. If Darien hadn't challenged her like that, she would never have stayed. If only she had followed her first instinct and just stormed out of there like normal, then none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have started going out with Aaron, things would still be fine, and she would still be able to smile.

At first, Aaron had been perfect. Always making sure she was happy and having fun. Then he had started being mean. Not mean like Darien could be, but more subtle and saying things that hurt much more than any of Darien's sarcastic teasing ever had. Maybe because when he said things Aaron sounded as if he was completely serious.

Moving her hand from under her knees she reached up to tentatively touch the single ponytail she now wore. The hurting had started with her hair. He had told her that it was a stupid and very out of date style and even started calling her Meatball Head. She found though that when he said it she couldn't fight back, because he never teased. Only talked in a calm, deadly voice that had her believing everything he said, and doubting herself. 

Realizing that it was starting to get dark, she stood and continued in the direction of the park. Once there she could find a tree to hide under, where no one would disturb her. As she walked, she remembered something else. Another conversation with Darien. Only he hadn't been mean, in fact, he had sounded as if he was actually worried for her.

*****

She was once again running to school, even way more late than usual because she had called Aaron just as he made her promise. Even though he knew she had to go to school. She had only recently changed her hair and she was still getting used to there being only one ponytail instead of two. The conversation she had with Aaron was distracting her. He had once again said something about her hair and she had tried to convince him that she had changed it just for him. To make him happy. Aaron hadn't believed her.

Serena turned the corner in front of the arcade and just as always ran head on into Darien. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed through her tears. The strange look on his face silenced her.

"Meatball Head?" he asked. "What did you do to your hair?" He actually sounded as if he had missed seeing the twin tails.

"I.... umm.... I decided to try something different. That's all. Besides, Aaron likes it better this way." She hadn't meant to add that last part, it had just slipped off her tongue.

Helping her to her feet Darien gazed at her in obvious concern. "So. Why did you change it?" Then, as if he had just notice the tears, he reached up to wipe one cheek dry. "Are you okay, Serena?" he asked, actually shocking her with the use of her name.

"I'm fine," she insisted, jerking back from his touch. Already she had started to feel worthless and unlike before she no longer felt she could hold her own against Darien's teasing. Moreover, the gentleness he was showing scared her. Aaron was only ever gentle when he got extremely angry.

"Are you sure?" Darien pressed.

"Yes! I'm fine, now leave me alone!" Serena yelled and ran past him. Trying to get away from everything only to find herself at the last place she wanted to be. School.

*****

Ever since that day Serena had often wished she could just stop and argue with him, or maybe even have him hold her. The first thing she had learned though was that whenever she mentioned Darien's name she was bound to get hurt, bad.

It was completely dark now and Serena found a spot even better than a tree to hide under. There was a large bush that appeared almost hollow inside, all the branches starting higher up then bending down to sweep the ground. Her sweater caught on a twig as she crawled in and she carelessly yanked on it, not caring that she ripped a hole in the sleeve. That was another thing Aaron's remarks had changed in her. She no longer felt comfortable in t-shirts and shorts. Now she always wore baggy jeans and big sweaters.

Suddenly a tingling spread throughout her entire body and she felt the need to transform. Something was wrong and the scouts were fighting. She fought the urge, cuddling deeper into the bush. They didn't need her. Serena had finally realized that everything Raye said was true. She was a useless crybaby. That had all been made clear to her at the last fight she had bothered to show up at.

*****

Everything was going fine. The scouts appeared to be winning, like always. Sailor Moon held back, knowing the other girls didn't need her, not yet. There was more than her normal aversion to fighting holding her back though and she knew it. The constant insults she had been getting from Aaron lately were the cause. She tried not to let them affect her. Told herself she didn't care. Maybe she didn't, but they cut deep all the same. Because somehow he managed to find all the things she secretly doubted about herself and tell her how true those doubts were.

He was affecting her self-confidence and her ability to stand up for herself. Even she knew that both of those were important in being a scout. Just then, Sailor Mercury ran by yelling, "Come on Sailor Moon, we...." Her voice died when one of the long tentacle arms of the cardian wrapping around her waist.

Sailor Moon was closest and by all rights should be the one doing something to help Mercury. But she froze. This was worse than where she hesitated in every other battle. This time she couldn't move, without any possible chance of making her body obey her mind. All she could do was watch as Mercury struggled for every breath. The thing that finally saved Mercury was a red rose that flew through the air. 

Horrified at herself Sailor Moon didn't respond when the others yelled at her to finish it. Finally, a combined attack from all the scouts and Tuxedo Mask dusted the cardian. They didn't say anything to her afterwards; she didn't give them a chance.

She turned and fled.

*****

Her body's shivering pulled her away from this latest memory. It had started to rain but the bush was thick enough that she wasn't getting that wet. Just then, her hole lit up and thunder shook the earth. Screaming, she tried to hide further into the bush but that wasn't possible. Maybe she should crawl out and go home. Except, what if he was out there waiting for her. Mad at her for sneaking out of his bed.

That was what finally made her too scared to stay with him. She may be worthless but there was no way she was going to let him hurt her like that again. Serena believed whole-heartedly that she would be better off dead rather than with him.

There was no way she could have run to the scouts or Darien though. They must hate her now for sure because of the way she had been avoiding them. She wished they didn't hate her. She needed someone to talk to other than the wind.

*****

Serena walked wearily down the street toward Aaron's house. In her hand, she held two plastic wrapped dresses. Aaron had told her to come over with them. He was going to choose one 

and then take her out for dinner. She didn't want to go, but she didn't have the strength to say no.

Arriving she knocked hesitantly on the door. He answered with a smile on his lips but Serena could see the meanness in his eyes that he didn't bother to hide anymore. Walking in silently she handed him the dresses. He took them out of the plastic and surveyed them both. Both were short, like he had told her to bring. He chose the one with the lower neckline.

Retreating into the bathroom, she changed, grateful for the long sleeves that hid the bruise on her upper arm. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was white cotton with white lace draped over it. At the hem, there were three lines of pink ribbon sewn to the lace. It used to be her favorite, before. Now she didn't think she would be able to look at it again, let alone wear it.

They arrived at the restaurant just before nine o'clock. The waiter showed them to their table. Serena slid herself into her chair, surprised that Aaron had held it out for her. Letting him order for her she found that she was actually hunger when the food arrived. Still, she couldn't eat too much. Aaron already said she was getting fat. 

It seemed she didn't have much to worry about though. After the food arrived, Aaron told her to move her chair around the table so she was sitting closer to him. Of course she moved. However, she immediately regretted it. His hand found its way onto her thigh and up under her dress. Though he didn't do anything, just rested his hand, Serena lost her appetite. On top of that, whenever he turned towards her, he never looked at her face. With her sitting so close to him he had a perfect view right down the top of her dress. She didn't dare stop him from looking.

Dinner was over and she wanted to go home but he had ignored her pleas and driven to his place instead. Serena felt as if she had no choice but to follow him in. The door had barely closed before she felt his teeth pushing into her lips as he kissed her savagely. At first, she wasn't sure what he was up to but then she heard the rip of fabric.

"No. Stop!" she cried. Only to have her head snapped to the side by his fist. She had a feeling she would have a black eye come tomorrow.

"Don't you start complaining now. You know as well as I do that you have been wanting this all night. Dressing like you did then letting me look my fill at supper." His voice was the calmest she had ever heard and she was terrified. "This is your entire fault you know. If you didn't want it then you shouldn't have made the invitation."

Then ignoring all her protests and anguished cries, he preceded to rip the dress off her slight frame and rape her. Having no choice but to submit she had laid there until dawn came and he fell asleep. Fear and pain held her in place until after noon. Then, as quietly as she possibly could she climbed out of the bed and pulled on the jeans and sweater she had worn to his place the afternoon before. He woke up just as she slipped out the door and his angry yell followed her as she ran down the street.

*****

Now she was here under this bush. Still sore, crying and terrified of both the storm and the chance that Aaron might find her, Serena refused to move. Eventually though the rain became too much for the little bush and she soon found herself sitting in a puddle of mud, forced out of her hiding spot. Too scared to go home, where she would be alone, she started to walk aimlessly down the street. Keeping to the shadows so Aaron couldn't find her.


	2. Ch 2

Sorry - forgot a disclaimer on the first chapter

No, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters involved with it

A.N. 

@}--- ------- denotes a change in character perspective

Chapter Two

@}----------

Darien pulled out the chair and slid into it. Tiredly he rested his elbows on the table and his chin in the palms of his hands, and then proceeded to stare down into the coffee he had ordered and was now going cold. Across from him sat four girls he recognized as Serena's friends. At the reminder of her, an incredible loneliness overcame him and he couldn't believe he was actually missing their arguments. The last time he had seen her that she hadn't immediately run in the opposite direction had been nearly a month ago, and that conversation still had him worried.

Though he wasn't paying much attention to them, part of the girl's conversation drifted over to him.

"Luckily her parents just left for a trip to America. They left Sammy at a friends and she is supposed to be staying at my house," the brunette informed her friends.

"How could they have left? They must have noticed how weird she's been acting lately," the one he recognized as Amy said practically.

It took him a moment before he realized they were talking about Serena. Without being obvious, he tried to move his chair a bit closer so he could hear better what they were saying.

"Serena convinced them that she would be all right," The blond, with hair as long as Serena's, agreed. "Still, I would feel better if they were here. Then they could call the police without being accused of pulling some kind of prank. And then we'll have a better chance of finding Serena."

Darien stopped listening. 'Call the police? Find Serena? What is going on?' He knew that Serena's friends knew Serena hated him but he couldn't just sit and wonder. Getting up he crossed over to their table. Looking down at the four startled faces he asked, "What's happened and why is Serena missing."

"Gee, can't you mind your own business Darien. It is rather rude to listen to other people's conversations you know," Raye said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

Amy poked Raye in the ribs. "Hush Raye. He actually looks worried so be nice."

Looking up at Darien he saw her try to force a smile. "We don't know. She went out yesterday and when I tried to stop and talk to her, she said she was busy and took off. When Lita called us last night to say she hadn't come over as she was supposed to we all went out to look for her. She's been missing for more than a day now though and we are all starting to get worried."

"Only starting," Darien asked as he pulled his chair over to join them. "Are you trying to tell me that the fact that she suddenly changed her hair style, how she dresses and has been avoiding you all hasn't worried you in the least?"

"How do you know she's been avoiding us?" Raye asked suspiciously.

"I haven't seen you all together for nearly a month," he stated the obvious, a trace of sarcasm sounding through his worry. "Besides, she's been avoiding me too."

"I would have figured that would have made you happy," Raye commented derisively.

"Think what you want," was all Darien would say but to himself he added, 'And I'm all the bigger idiot for letting her think that too.' This time he aimed his biting sarcasm at himself. "Listen," he said, interrupting the girls continuing conversation, "I've gotta go so, I'll take the long way home and keep an eye out for Serena."

Scraping his chair back he was about to walk away but was held back by Lita's hand on his arm.

"Wait," she scribbled something on a napkin with a tube of lipstick, "We'll all be at my place tonight so here's the number. If you see or here anything, give us a call." Her voice sounded a little cautious and Darien had to wonder if he had really been that much of a jerk in the past two years.

Leaving he walked through the cafe doors into the arcade then out to the street. "Great, rain. As if life isn't perfect already." Picking up his pace, he ran to where he had parked his car. Fumbling with the keys, he succeeded in getting the door open. Unfortunately, not before he was soaked through to the skin.

He was still mumbling about the weather a few blocks away when he managed to glimpse a slight figure through the fog, hunched over against the rain. He wasn't sure how but despite the single ponytail he knew it was Serena. Pulling up behind her, he got out and slammed the door. Looking up, he found that she was running away from him as fast as she could.

@}------------

Serena heard the vehicle pull up and felt the constant fear swell up to choke her. He had found her! He had found her and now he was going to be so mad at her. Her fear paralyzed her though and she couldn't make her legs obey her command to run. Then a door slammed and her fear became a panic. Now she could run, and she did, with no intention of ever stopping. Though she may have never intended to stop, she couldn't help but look back. When she did, it appeared as if a shadow were chasing her except that every few seconds the fog would thin and the shape of a man would appear.

Pushing herself harder Serena forced her body to move faster. Then the unthinkable happened. Her left side convulsed viciously in toward a cramp in her stomach. Stumbling she could feel her speed leaving her. Before she could collapse to the sidewalk, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her feet off the ground. 

Ignoring the pain she started to struggle and kick, all the time pleading, "Please, let me go! I'm sorry I ran away. I'll never do it again, I swear! Just don't hurt me."

"Serena," a familiar voice yelled in her ear over the wind. "Serena, calm down. It's me, Darien."

Calming down she let him set her back on the ground and turn her around to face him. Then another idea occurred to her. Darien was a friend of Aaron. Between fresh sobs she managed to say, "Please Darien... don't take me... back to him. I don't want... to go... never again. Please... help me."

Just then, all the adrenaline and fear that she had been running on all day drained away. Once again, before she could hit the ground she was lifted off her feet. This time though she Darien pulled her against his chest, cradling her in his arms. His voice was the only thing she was vaguely aware of besides the warmth that seeped into her from him. "It's ok Serena," he said, "I'm only going to take you to my apartment. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

His words assured her and she fell asleep even as he buckled her into the passenger seat of his car.

Serena woke when Darien pulled her out of the car and back into his arms. At some other level in her mind she realized that they must be in an underground parking lot because though she could still here it, the rain was no longer hitting them. But all she could focus on was the warmth and gentle strength of the arms that enfolded her. Before she could fall asleep again, Darien was setting her down so that he could open his apartment door. Following him in she noticed that though his apartment was obviously lived in, it appeared too clean and didn't feel like a home. There was no magazine or book on the coffee table, waiting for the reader to come and pick up where they left off. No blanket thrown over the couch for those nights when the movies went a little too late and you no longer felt like getting up to go to bad.

"Just have a seat," Darien's voice broke her out of her musings, "I'm going to go use the phone. I told your friends I would…"

"No," she cut him off. "Don't call them. They hate me now and I couldn't handle them being here. With you it's ok cause you've always hated me and I'm used to it. But not them." A huge yawn split her face and she let Darien sweep her back up into his arms. Serena was asleep before he had walked two steps and never knew when he laid her down in his own bed and tucked the covers up under her chin.

@}-----------

Darien looked down at the slight figure that now occupied his bed. Her last words were bugging him though he couldn't understand why. He didn't hate her. 'Sure, she's an annoying, klutzy crybaby, but I don't hate her.' The thing was, at the moment, she didn't appear to be a crybaby and she definitely wasn't being annoying. Her eyes were puffy but he guessed that was from a steady flow of tears rather than her normal wailing. Instead of being irritated with her he couldn't help but feel protective, and oddly enough, possessive. Almost as if someone had borrowed something of his then broken it before giving it back. One name kept invading his thoughts. Aaron. However, he couldn't figure out what that guy could have done that would change normal hyperactive Serena into this scared rabbit. 

Suppressing a yawn of his own he decided he would just have to call in sick to work tomorrow. He couldn't call her friends, not after she practically begged him not to. Sighing, he grabbed a blanket out of the closet and went to the living room to crash on the couch.

@}------------

_"No! Get off me. Don't touch me Aaron, please!" Serena continued to beg but his hands were still all over her body. She felt as if everywhere he touched, she died and with every kiss he forced on her unwilling mouth he killed another piece of her soul._

Screaming Serena bolted up and out of the bed she had been sleeping in. Frozen still she looked around; trying to find where she knew Aaron was hiding, waiting to jump out at her. Slowly she realized that it had been a nightmare and remembered that she was at Darien's, that he had found her before Aaron could. Her whole body shook with the relief she felt and she backed up until she hit the wall. Then her legs gave out and she slid down to the floor.

That was how she was when Darien's form blocked out the little light coming from the hall. Serena looked up to see him just finish doing up his pants. Fear attacked immediately and she had to remind herself that Darien had saved her. He had also promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She couldn't move and let him walk up to her. When he reached her, he slid down to sit beside her.

"Serena?" 

She barely heard his tentative whisper. She did feel his arm circle her shoulders. Her body jerked away from his touch. She couldn't help it. In her heart, she may know that he wouldn't hurt her but the rest of her was still remembering Aaron's touch. "Don't. I'm sorry. Just don't touch me." Even after he removed his arm then moved so 

he was leaning up against the bed across from her she didn't totally relax.

"What happened Serena?" Darien talked quietly, trying to soothe her with his voice. "Who hurt you?"

Serena longed to trust him and tell him the whole story but she wasn't capable of the same complete trust she had known before. Her mind yelled all sorts of different consequences at her, all of them bad, and all of them scared her more. When she didn't 

speak up Darien started to guess.

"Obviously someone has scared you, or at least hurt you bad enough that you think you have a reason to be scared." He was silent for a moment, maybe hoping she would voice a confirmation or denial. "Obviously someone hit you?"

Serena lifted her hand up to her black eye. Darien had wanted to fix it up as best he could, especially clean out the cut that was dangerously close to her eye but she couldn't and handle having him close enough to her to do that.

"Was it Aaron?"

At the mention of that name, she reacted without thought. Her hands flew to her ears, she brought her legs up to her chest and she rolled to her side, curled up in a tight ball. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she screamed, "No!" Immediately the weight was gone.

Her breath was coming in great heaving gasps so she didn't hear Darien stand up. She thought he might say something though because she could feel him standing over her, looking down for a long time. Then his presence was gone. Leaving her alone. For some reason the fact that she was alone did not comfort her in the least.

@}------------

Darien closed the door behind him and leaned heavily against it. He didn't dare take another step because of the unfamiliar feelings that were tearing through his gut. He knew that one of them was a raging anger and that was what he grasped at. Then he worked on calming himself, destroying the fury bit by bit. Because if he didn't he would be out that door and looking for Aaron. So he could wrap his hands around the bastard's neck.

Finally, the urge subsided and he forced himself to make his way back to the couch. Surprisingly, he did manage to fall back asleep.

Waking the next morning, he followed habit and walked out onto the balcony. There was eastern exposure and he could see bits and pieces of the sunrise over the buildings surrounding his. It was times like this that he was glad his was one of the taller buildings in the area. There was nothing to obscure his line of sight. The normalcy of the sunrise soothed him for a while, but then his memories of the night before resurfaced. This time he couldn't stop himself and his quick sure strides led him to his door. Ironically, he found the only thing that could save Aaron was sitting in his way. Serena lay cuddled in the small front hallway, not asleep but not totally conscious of her surroundings. Having learned from last night Darien didn't attempt to touch her but he 

did crouch down in front of her as close as he dared.

"Serena?" His voice was quiet and unsure, totally unlike him. "What are you doing over here? Are you okay?" When she looked up at him with hollow eyes, he realized his mistake. Of course she wasn't okay, he just wish he knew why. Before he could begin to apologize for his slip, she began to talk.

There was a hollowness in her voice that matched that in her eyes. Darien had the strange impression that she wasn't really sitting in front of him. The body was there but Serena herself had fled from it, and that she hadn't been completely there for a long time. "I wanted to leave. I'm a mess and a bother and you hate me." A brief look of confusion flashed in her eyes and she continued to think aloud. "You hate me but you promised you wouldn't hurt me. He said he loved me and then he... he... I was going to leave but I'm so scared that he is waiting just beyond the door. Waiting to take me back and punish me for running away."

'Oh Serena. What did he do to you?' Darien couldn't understand why he cared so much. The girl in front of him was the same one he had argued with for two years, trading insults and loving every minute of it. Now it seemed that other emotions were surfacing, emotions he would much rather be kept as buried as possible. Reaching out a hand to her, and praying she would accept it, he asked, "You must be feeling like a mess so why don't you go take a shower and when you get back I'll have something ready for you to eat."

Ignoring his hand Serena stood up. For some reason she avoided his eyes as well, though she had been having no problems before with looking straight at him. "All right. If you think that's a good idea."

Darien opted to ignore that last comment because he didn't understand what she meant by it. Leading her to the bathroom, he showed her where everything could be found. Then he left her alone momentarily. Looking through his drawers he found some old clothes he hadn't warn in awhile, while still perfectly serviceable they were probably too small for him. Meaning that they would be a closer fit for Serena. Knocking on the bathroom door, he waited for her to answer. When she finally did, the door hid her completely from sight. Her hair, which she had taken from its ponytail, surrounded her in a tangled mess. Silently she took the clothes he offered and gave her the dirty ones when he asked. Closing the door she left Darien wondering about and berating himself for the surge of desire he had felt at the thought of what exactly it was that the door had been hiding.


	3. Ch 3

Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon

Though I do really really want the first season on DVD that is just coming out.

Chapter Three

@}-----------

Serena gasped in shock as the steaming water hit her bare flesh. The water was almost beyond being bearable but she refused to lower the temperature. Anything less and she wouldn't be able to feel as if she was clean. Then again, she would probably never feel clean again. Finding a cloth, she lathered it with as much soap as she could and started to scrub.

As she did, her mind drifted. In her minds eye she could see Darien, standing before her by the door, offering his hand. Then she could feel his arms around her as he carried her to his apartment. The look in his eyes before she shut the bathroom door. She shuddered at the thought. 'This is Darien,' she reminded herself. 'He hates me; he won't do anything, let alone that. Besides, he promised not to let anyone hurt me and that's gotta mean he won't hurt me either.' Shuddering again, she wished it didn't sound so much like she was trying desperately hard to convince herself.

@}-------------

'Is she taking a little longer in there than is needed?' 'Should I have left her alone?' 'I hope she's all right.' All these thoughts moved through Darien's head as he prepared a large breakfast. Serena hadn't looked as if she had been eating much, her face had a carved out look to it and she had felt entirely too light when he was carrying her.

Finally, he heard the bathroom door open and soft footsteps pad into the kitchen. Her blond hair fell in a horrible tangle down her back to the floor; she obviously had not attempted to brush it. His pants were baggy on her but with the cuffs rolled up and a belt they fight her pretty much the same as her own pants would. The sweater was another story all together though. The bottom hem reached to mid-thigh and he suspected that if she didn't have the sleeves pushed up around her wrists they would hang down just as long, if not longer. Smiling, trying to coax a like response out of her, he commented, "You've got to be hungry. Why don't you sit down and I'll dish you some of this." He gestured to the stove behind himself.

"Sure," Serena agreed. "But only a little bit," she hesitated a moment, "I've been eating too much lately and I don't want to get fat."

Darien almost dropped the plate he was holding. 'Fat! Now where would she have gotten that idea?' Aloud he assured her, "You're not anywhere close to fat. In fact, I think you look almost too thin to withstand a gust of wind." Seeing that she was about to argue he set the food down in front of her. "Just eat what you can, that should be enough for now." Watching her with a feeling of anxiety, he couldn't explain away he waited to see if she would eat. He was disappointed, seeing her only picking at the food he had set in front of her, so unlike the way he used to tease her about.

@}-----------

Serena was aware of Darien's eyes on her but she couldn't force down more than a few bites. The funny thing was that no matter how many times Aaron had told her she should stop eating, that she was getting fat, that was the one line of insults she had ignored. Now though, he would be happy to know that he hadn't had to say a word. Just the sight of food made her sick after what had happened, almost as if her body rebelled against anything that was meant to go inside her.

His voice broke through her thoughts and she was grateful for the distraction, though maybe not in the form she received it. "Serena," his voice was cautious, almost as if he knew what her answer would be but he had to ask the question anyway. "I have to go to work tomorrow and with the way you've been acting, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be left alone. Would you let me call at least one of your friends?"

She couldn't help it; she stared at him with her mouth hanging open. For one, he was asking her, and obviously wanted to hear her honest answer. Every time Aaron had phrased something as a question, she had known that she didn't actually have a choice in the matter. Closing her mouth, she shook her head. "Can't you just stay home again?"

"I'd like to, to tell you the truth. I can't take too many sick days, though. Besides, I have holidays starting in three days. So it will only be until then." As he spoke, Darien stood and began gathering up their dishes. What was left of Serena's he put in a tupperware for later.

'He wants to stay here with me? But why?' Then she recalled the look on his face earlier, and fought to suppress a shiver. "I'll be fine by myself, really," she said, attempting to persuade him. "Just, please, don't call them." 'I know they must hate me. There is no way I can face them now.'

When Darien didn't say anything more on the subject she allowed herself to believe she had won. This time at least. Watching him do the dishes for a moment, she finally got up, pushed the large sleeves up to her elbows, and shyly asked to help.

@}------------

Darien put away the last dish and looked over to where Serena sat on the couch, her back to him. Something was bothering him about the conversation they had earlier but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Actually two things about it were bothering him but the other was quite easy for him to determine. When he had said he would like to stay here with her he had only meant to assure her that he wasn't abandoning her and had surprised himself by actually meaning it. As much as he loved his work with the children at the hospital, he really did want to just stay here and spend the time with her.

Walking around the wall dividing kitchen from living room, he joined her on the couch. He wasn't surprised when she moved to the opposite end, but was a little hurt by it. Sighing he slouched down and looked over at the TV After watching a few minutes of what was obviously a Disney movie he began to get a little bored. "Do we have to watch this kids show?" he asked, looking over at her.

She never took her eyes off the screen. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I guess. It's just that…" His own thoughts interrupted him. "How old are you anyway, Serena?"

This question did manage to get her attention long enough that she looked over at him. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Darien shrugged, 'Why did he want to know?' "I don't know. I guess I was just wondering because though you look older, most of the time you act about fourteen years old."

"Oh," she looked as if she was trying to take that as a compliment or an insult and obviously just decided to ignore it with a shrug. "I'm seventeen."

Not sure why, Darien felt a surge of relief. She was only five years younger than him and not eight like he had thought. The feelings that followed his relief were a jumbled mess and he abruptly stood up and headed out to the balcony. Standing at the edge, looking down at the busy street, he concentrating on the breeze that was ruffling his hair. Letting it calm him. When he felt that he was ready, he started to sort through his emotions.

What he found surprised him. Looking back though, he could believe that he wasn't lying to himself. Remembering all the times he had teased her, all the times that they had argued, he realized that he hadn't done it to get a rise out of her. He had done it more often than not because he couldn't think of any other way to get her to notice him. Also, everything he had bugged her about was something about her that he had liked. Especially her meatball hair-do. The first day he had seen her with a different style he had almost not recognized her, and when he had, he had felt a pang of sorrow that he wouldn't get to see her with her hair flying around her anymore. Finally, after two years, he had to admit to himself, he had done something he promised never to do. He, Darien Chiba, had allowed another person grow to mean more to him than anything else. He hadn't even realized it was happening.

After standing outside for nearly an hour, thinking over his discovery, Darien felt ready enough to go back in. Composed enough that he wouldn't reveal anything to Serena that he didn't want her to know. He was amazed to see her still in front of the television, though it was a different movie. Darien was about to suggest that they watch something else when he took a good look at her. The look on her face was completely enraptured. Clearly, she had managed to forget at least partially whatever it was that was troubling her while she watched the movie. 

Opting not to bother her, he grabbed a book off the shelf and relaxed on the couch beside her. 

@}-------------

The next morning they were both up earlier. Darien because he had to work and Serena because Darien said he needed to use his room. Serena didn't argue. She personally didn't want to be in there while he was just beyond the bathroom door that led into his room. Even with the door that was a little close for her liking, a little too close to him while he was naked. So instead of sitting on the couch and feeling useless she put some of the cooking lessons Lita had given her to work. By the time he was ready for work she had breakfast ready for the two of them. This time she managed to eat more than a few mouthfuls, though judging from the look on Darien's face he still didn't think that it was enough.

They had been eating in silence for a quarter of an hour when Darien started to speak, "Look, Serena, I really wish...."

Knowing that he was going to ask about calling the girls she interrupted him by asking if he was finished. When he nodded in the affirmative, she started gathering up the dishes and placing them in the sink. Before he had a chance to ask again the doorbell rang. Whipping around to stare in the direction of the door Serena felt fear start to fill her heart. 

When Darien rose to answer it she reached out and grabbed his arm without ever realizing that was what she intended to do. Pulling her hand back as if she had been burned she looked up him with pleading eyes. "Please. It's him, he's found me. Please don't answer it."

"Don't worry Serena. Even if it is him, he won't ever know you're here." She wasn't sure why but for some reason Darien's cool, confident tone infuriated her. Here she was, scared out of her mind, and he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. Still, she didn't reach out to stop him again and just stood in the kitchen, shaking uncontrollably. 

The voices that answer Darien's at the door were not male though. She still recognized them. Amy and Lita. 'He called!' she thought, feeling betrayed. She couldn't let them find her here, wouldn't face them. Turning she ran down the hall to Darien's bedroom.

@}-----------

Darien was relieved to see two of Serena's friends standing at his door. This meant that the decision to call them was totally out of his hands.

"Darien," Lita was the first to speak, "Serena's been missing for three days and we've all become really worried. We were wondering if you've heard anything?" Her worry and fear were plain in her voice and there was no way Darien could have lied to them, even if he wanted to.

"Actually," he began reluctantly, still feeling guilty about going against what Serena asked, even if it wasn't his fault. "She asked me not to call you guys. I couldn't just go ahead and do it anyway."

Amy looked at him sharply, "You mean, she's here?"

Her answer was the slamming of a door in the back of the apartment.

Moving aside Darien made room for them to fit past him and enter the apartment. "It's a good thing you two decided to show up today, actually. I have to go to work and I don't want to leave her alone."

"Why not?" Lita asked as she walked back to the close door. "In here?"

"More than likely," Darien nodded. "Because she's well, she's not Serena." Before they could question his choice of words, he tried to explain, "She has been acting real weird. Not to mention the fact that she is scared of everything, including leaving this apartment. Don't say anything to her but," he lowered his voice, "I think it has to do with Aaron."

Both girls had confused looks on their faces. "Her boyfriend," he told them.

"She has a boyfriend?" Lita asked, following his example and keeping her voice down. "She never told us anything about him."

Sighing Darien grabbed his jacket and slid his keys and wallet into the pockets. "I gathered as much. I don't think he is a present tense boyfriend anymore now though. And don't mention the name within her hearing, she freaks out." Walking up to his bedroom door, he tried the handle. Locked. Swearing under his breath, he walked through the bathroom and tried that door. There was a weight holding it closed though and he suspected she was leaning against it. "Listen, Serena," he called through the door, "I'm going to try and get back by noon. If I can't get off early, I'll be home by seven. All right?" He waited for her to confirm that she had heard what he had said. The other side of the door remained silent.

Giving up he turned and saying goodbye to the girls he left for work. Looking back as he closed the door, he saw Lita and Amy exchange a glance and knew that they would take care of Serena.

@}-------------

Listening carefully Serena could hear Darien's footsteps as he moved away. Their sound disappeared a moment before she heard the main door shut. Everything was quiet for a few seconds then she heard shuffling as Lita and Amy settled themselves down on the other side of the door. 

"So, Serena. How've you been?"

The normalcy of Lita's question surprised Serena. Not saying a word she decided to see if they would get bored and go away.

"You know Serena. You have had everyone very worried. You should have at least let Darien call us." Trust Amy to get right to the topic at hand, and she guessed there was no way they were going to leave.

She had to try anyway. "Would you guys just go away?"

"Not a chance," Lita exclaimed. "And Amy is right, if you ever scare us like that again…" She let her threat trail off. At Amy's urging more than likely. "Anyway," Lita continued, "Why don't you come out of there so that we can talk like normal people?"

Serena didn't answer right away. Instead, she looked down at her hair, which spread all around her on the floor. They didn't sound as if they hate her, but she couldn't be sure. She especially didn't want to walk out there and find out her suspicions were correct.

"Serena?" Amy's voice was low and coaxing.

"I can't," Serena answered, her voice shaking.

"And why the hell not?" That was Lita, ignoring Amy's attempts to calm her. "You disappear for three days and then tell us you can't even talk to us. I want to know why."

Serena shivered. She had made Lita angry, that couldn't be a good thing. Sighing she thought, 'Oh well, I'm going to have to find out eventually. Though I really wish it was later.' After a false start, she cleared her throat and tried again, "You guys hate me."

When no one said anything she added, "Because I've been avoiding you and I almost got you killed Amy."

There was a shuffling and she heard one of them storm off. It must have been Lita because Amy was the one to talk to her next. "Serena. We were hurt when you wouldn't talk with us anymore but we could never hate you. I forgive you for what happened, I swear. I only wish you would talk to us about what is the matter."

Serena felt as if a huge rock lifted off her shoulders. "You don't hate me?" Her voice was so quiet she wasn't sure Amy could have heard her.

"Never." It was the only word spoken but it was enough.

Pushing herself up Serena slowly opened the door. Peeking around, she saw Amy standing on the other side. Her serious eyes softened with worry. "Thank you Amy!" Serena cried and flung herself at her friend. At her first voluntary contact with another person in three days, Serena broke down in tears. After leading her to the couch both Lita and Amy held her while she cried. Letting her get rid of some of the tension caused 

by the fear she had kept bottled up inside.

When the tears finally stopped Serena sat up and accepted the kleenex box from Lita. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose before she looked at her friends. "Thanks guys."

They both nodded, understanding. "So, do you want to tell us what's been happening for the past three days?" Amy asked.

"And how you got that shiner?" Lita added. Coming back from the kitchen where she had gotten a wet cloth.

"No!" she answered abruptly. Maybe too abruptly she admitted. A little calmer she added, "I can't talk about it, not yet. Probably not ever."

There was a silence and the girls seemed to accept that. Serena was even relaxing to spend the day gossiping with her friends. That is, until Lita spoke.

"Serena, since we haven't talked with you in such a long time it seems we're behind in your love life. Why don't you tell us about Aaron?" 

"Lita!" Amy actually screeched, "Darien said not to mention that name!"

The damage was done. Serena was sitting shock still, her eyes glazed over. Like last time, when Darien mentioned his name, everything that had happened showed in her mind. Like a movie moving a top speed, allowing her to catch only glimpses of the worst parts. At the same time Lita and Amy each put a hand on one of her shoulders. At the contact she broke down and despite her determination to keep it all in, the story spilled out.

Between sobs she managed, "He was.... It was... horrible.... I thought... thought that... he loved me... but he kept telling me things... hurting me... and then he... He…" She couldn't manage to get anymore out as her sobs turned to wailing and she buried her face in her hands.

Slowly Amy's soothing voice reached her. "Calm down Serena. We are here with you now. Just start at the beginning. We'll listen." Amy's voice, combined with multiple hands rubbing her back helped and Serena soon had her self mostly under control. The great heaving sobs had stopped but the tears, amazingly enough, were still readily flowing. She thought she should have run out of tears a while ago.

More calmly she started over, pausing to compose herself again every once in awhile. "I met him a couple of months ago. At the arcade. He bought me ice cream and said I was beautiful. I believed him. I had to believe him. I had another fight with Darien that day and was feeling low. What Aa...." she tried to say his name but just couldn't manage, "he said things that made me feel better."

"I started seeing him more and more and I guess we became a couple."

"Why didn't you ever tell us about him?" Lita asked, sounding hurt.

Serena had to think about that for a moment. She had almost forgotten his reason and now that she thought about it, it seemed pretty lame. "He asked me not to because he figured you guys would want to meet him. He said he was too shy to meet all my friends and it was enough just knowing me." Shaking her head Serena looked from Amy to Lita and then laughed harshly. "And I actually believed him. After awhile though, he stopped being so nice. Oh, he said that the things he told me were for my own good, but I just did as he asked because I was a fool and I believed that I loved him. The first thing was with my hair." At the self-reminder, she reached behind her and gathered all her hair 

in her fist, pulling it over her shoulder.

"Why haven't you brushed it?" Amy asked.

"I didn't see any point. He would just tell me it looked awful, no matter how I 

wore it. He said he liked red heads best. I almost dyed it too, except my mom wouldn't let me. Can you believe how stupid I was?"

Amy had left for a moment so Lita answered the question, "You are not stupid Serena. You thought you were in love, but we've all made that mistake."

Serena gave Lita an almost jealous look. As if to say, she wished she could be that clueless again. "Not with consequences like mine."

Someone laid a hand on her head and she jumped, looking around to see Amy, a brush in her hand. "Thank you," she smiled, or at least tried.

"Continue," Amy urged her as she began brushing.

"After I changed my hair he would start to find other things he didn't like. By the 

time I realized he didn't really love me, that I didn't really love him, he had me convinced I was totally worthless and nobody but him would go out with me."

"You're not worthless," Lita jumped in to defend her.

"Yes I am," Serena countered, looking down at her hands. "I'm an idiot. I am always late for everything. I am a klutz. And I'm fat."

Amy stopped brushing and Lita sat back to get a better look at her. "Don't tell me you actually believe all that crap!" Lita said in astonishment.

Serena shrugged. "Why not, it's true. Even Raye and Darien say so."

"Raye and Darien," Amy whispered, thinking. "No!" she cried, catching what Serena was pointing at, "Raye is one of your best friends, she is just very straight forward and states the obvious. We all know that your clumsy at times and can be a little late. Neither of them has ever said you are an idiot. So what about school." This remark brought both pairs of eyes settling on her in amazement. "Just cause you don't study doesn't mean you're stupid. I know you can figure out how to do things if you try. None of us has ever even hinted that you are fat. We just say that you eat a lot and that's completely different."

Looking down at her hands Serena tried to think about what Amy had said but what thing kept intruding. "But that fight. I was worthless then. I almost got you killed."

Amy leaned forward over the couch and wrapped her arms around Serena. Lita did the same from where she was seated beside Serena. "We've forgiven you for that. Now you have to forgive yourself."

Wrapping an arm around each of her friends Serena completed the group hug. "Is it all right if I just say I'll try?"

Standing back up Amy smiled and started brushing again. Lita sat back and got comfortable once again. "That's all we can ask," Lita assured her.

"That's pretty much all. Except I guess you guys want to know what made me so scared of... of... him. So scared that I really don't ever want to leave this apartment again." Both girls nodded. "Well, it happened the night my parents left," her voice broke and she fought to hold back the fresh flood of tears and fearfully shivering. "He told me to dress up then he took me out for dinner. The whole time he kept looking at me and touching me leg…"

Serena recounted the whole night. In such perfect detail that the other two probably did not want to hear. When she was done, she sighed and let the tears she had been holding back fall. Unable to face the pitying looks she knew they would have Serena got up and ran down the short hallway, only to discover that the bedroom door remained locked. Turning back, she went through the bathroom and threw herself on the bed, burying the sound of her tears in one of Darien's pillows.

@}-----------

Lita and Amy looked at each other with twin shocked expressions on their faces. No wonder Serena was so scared and timid. Amy was the first to head towards the bedroom. Lita followed close behind. Standing in the bathroom doorway Lita leaned back against the frame. It was probably better if she let Amy talk to Serena first. Serena needed Amy's calmness. At the moment, Lita was feeling anything but calm. Truthfully, she wanted to pound something, preferably that Aaron guys face.

She couldn't stay quite any longer. "Who does that jerk think he is?" she exploded like a bolt of lightening.

@}----------

Serena looked up, alarmed by the sudden noise. "Lita, calm down," Amy admonished.

Tentatively Serena looked at each of her friends, searching their faces. "You guys don't blame me?"

"Why would we? It's not your fault," Lita said, calmer now.

Serena sat up on the bed, once again wiping away tears. "He said it was my fault. Because of the way I was dressed that night. That I obviously wanted it."

"Serena, who told you to wear that dress?" Amy asked, the voice of logic.

"He... he did," Serena stammered.

"There you go. So obviously it couldn't have been your fault." Serena wasn't listening to Amy anymore. She had noticed Lita pulling something out of her pocket. She flew off the bed and across the room, snatching the communicator out of Lita's hands before she had a chance to touch any of the buttons.

"Serena!" Lita gasped in surprise.

"You guys have to promise not to tell them!" Serena insisted animatedly.

"But they should know," Lita protested.

"You're going to have to tell them eventually.

"All right," Serena gave in, "But I will tell them. That way I can make sure neither of them runs off and does anything stupid."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, eyeing her critically. "Do you think you can handle telling the whole story again?"

Serena nodded solemnly. "And this way they won't be able to run off because they will be comforting me. Their tempers are just as bad as Lita's"

Lita blushed. Serena had guessed her intent exactly.

"Fine," Amy said. "Why don't we go get something to eat and then watch some television?"

Serena glanced at the clock, three in the afternoon. She guessed that Darien hadn't been able to get away as he wanted to. Smiling a small smile at Amy, she nodded and they followed Lita into the kitchen.

@}------------

Darien let himself into his apartment, flicking on the hall light so that he could hang up his jacket and keys. He was so tired. Work had been hectic today, running from one end of the hospital to the other constantly. To top it off he had an emergency patient and had to stay a couple hours later than planned. It was now nine o'clock. Turning the light back off he noticed that the only other light in the apartment was from the television. Walking over he saw Lita and Amy, eating popcorn and watching some movie. "Sorry I was so late girls."

Neither turned around but Amy did answer, "Don't worry Darien. We'll get going so that you can get some sleep. You were right about Serena. She needs to be around people, not left alone."

"Did you guys find out what's wrong," he asked hopefully. He saw Amy and Lita exchange a glance he couldn't read. 

"She told us," Amy confirmed. "But she got us to promise we wouldn't tell anyone."

His shoulders drooped dejectedly. "Thanks for coming today."

Amy nodded. Finally, she got up off the couched and hauled Lita up after her. "Oh Amy, this is the best part!" Lita whined good naturally. However, she followed Amy's lead to the door. Just before she closed the door, she turned back and said, "If you haven't already guessed, Serena is already asleep. And there is some supper made for you in the fridge." Then she too disappeared, closing the door softly behind her.

Darien didn't bother to check the fridge. He headed straight for his room. The thought of seeing Serena, even if she was asleep, lifted his spirits. Carefully opening the door to let as little light in as possible he entered and made his way over to the bed. Kneeling down on the floor beside Serena, he rested his head on the bed and gazed at her. There was very little light coming in from the hall and most of the light he was seeing by was moonlight from the half moon. The gentle rays of the moon softened the slight puffiness cause by crying. It looked to him as if it cut by her eye had already started to heal but he could be seeing things. Her hair took on the look of spun gold, spread out around her. As he watched, she started to dream. At first, he wasn't too concerned but then she started to thrash at the blankets. Gently he laid a hand on her cheek, brushing some hair out of her eyes. Amazingly, as soon as he touched her she calmed. A slight smile even appeared on her lips. Satisfied that she would be all right he pulled himself to his feet. No point in wasting whatever food Lita had left him.


	4. Ch 4

Chapter Four

@}-------------

The next morning Darien had already left for work and the five scouts were spread out in the living room in various positions. When they had first arrived, Serena had received a big hug from both Mina and Raye, along with assurances that they didn't hate her. Soon though there had been a fight started between her and Raye. This time though, unlike normal, both Lita and Amy had come to Serena's defense. Raye had shut up, obviously sensing that there was more going on then her and Mina had already learned.

With a large breath and a look at Lita and Amy for courage, she had once again related her story. Once again, she felt everything just as she had when it had first happened. Though this time the emotions were dulled somewhat, probably because this time she was more readily able to convince herself that it wasn't happening again. It was now only a story.

Like before, there was a silence when she was done. This time though she didn't bolt. She stayed seated to hear what they had to say. Both of them were furious. Mina was the first to calm down and she wrapped her arms around Serena and shed the tears that Serena found she just didn't have in her this time. Raye was a different story.

Lita was the first to react when Raye pulled out her henshin stick. Grabbing it from Raye's fingers Lita yelled, "That is not going to solve anything! I wanted to do the exact same thing yesterday but I least I showed some control!"

That managed to hold Raye in the apartment. It couldn't hold her still, she paced the length of the apartment, trying to calm herself but fuming with rage all the same.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mina asked, concern showing in her big blue eyes.

"No," Serena answered truthfully. "I don't think I'll ever trust anyone, and especially a man, quite so much ever again. I am still so scared that if I leave here, he is going to find me. If he does he is going to be so awfully mad."

Oddly enough with Mina kneeling in front of her, Amy and Lita occupying the couch on either side of her and Raye pacing like a caged panther, she did feel slightly safer than before. There was just one thing missing. She almost grasped what it was but before she could, Raye spoke and the thought was gone.

"We should go to the police," Raye demanded. "If we can't go after him as scouts, the police would be the next best thing." She was actually already going for the phone when a fierce grip on her arm stopped her. 

Serena held Raye's arm as tightly and firmly as she could. "You can't involve the police. If he found out... If he knew I had turned him in it would only make him madder. He would kill me." This last she added in a whisper but it held as much conviction as the rest. She pleaded with her eyes. Praying that just this once Raye would listen to her.

"Oh Meatball Head," Raye sighed, her anger drained when faced by such fear. Disengaging her arm from Serena's grip, she hugged her leader. This once she wouldn't hide her own feelings. If Serena could be so open with hers then she could at least let the other scouts know what was under her anger.

Serena returned her friend's hug, grateful that for this moment at least Raye had lowered her walls. The two of them returned to the couch where all five girls settled down to watch movies and gossip. Anything to keep Serena's mind occupied.

@}------------

Darien lounged on the couch. He was content for now. Work at the hospital had been easier today and he had made it home on time. Then Serena's friends had stayed for supper, in fact, it was a couple hours after supper and they had only just left. Now it was just him and Serena. There was only one thing that was bothering him. Though all the girls now knew what had happened to Serena, she still had not told him. Sighing he turned his gaze away from the television to where she sat on the floor, running a brush, his brush, through her hair. He might as well wish for the moon, he was probably more likely to get that then get her to confide in him.

He totally forgot about the show as he watched Serena brush her hair. Seeing her hands running through after the brush reminded him of the night before. As he had watched her sleep, he had fought the urge to run his own hands through her hair. He was feeling the same urge but, shall we say, a little more acutely. Abruptly he stood and turned off the television. "You weren't watching that were you?" She shook her head in the negative. "Okay," he plopped back down on the couch, "Let's talk."

"Talk?" Serena squeaked, dropping the brush, "About what?"

Darien shrugged. "How about you. I know absolutely nothing about you except that you like Sailor V games, food, and, at one time, had a crush on Andrew."

When she picked the brush up, he could see her try and hide her blush behind her hair. "That was a long time ago," she insisted.

Darien felt a wave of relief. Since he had recognized how he felt about Serena, he didn't have to wonder why. "So, tell me something I don't know."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

Darien could tell she was thinking because her brushing suddenly became more like a reflex when she took her concentration off it. "Well, I live with my parents and my younger brother, Sammy. My parents are in America now and Sammy is staying at a friends. I don't think he even knows I am not at Lita's place. My best friend's in the whole world are the Lita, Amy, Raye and Mina. Though they are more than friends, they're…" She stopped talking and suddenly appeared rather distressed about something.

"They're what?" Darien encouraged, worried by her abrupt silence.

"They're... they're...." Serena stumbled over the words, "They're like sisters to me." Darien leaned back on the couch. He knew that was not what she had originally planned to say and now it seemed like she was disinclined to say anything else.

"It's getting late. We should probably get some sleep." He did not miss her look of relief and he couldn't help but feel a little hurt by it. To him it was so clear that she was still tense around him, despite the fact that she was almost normal around her friends. If maybe a little quieter. He responded to her when she said goodnight then he once again retreated to the balcony. Knowing it would be awhile before he would be able to fall asleep.

@}-----------

Serena lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, silently yelling at herself. She couldn't believe she had almost told him about the scouts, about her being Sailor Moon. It's not as if he would have believed her anyway, he probably didn't even believe the scouts actually existed. Still, she had almost told him. He knew she hadn't said what she intended, the look on his face had told her that. Still, before that almost slip, she had been having a good time. Why Darien wanted to know about her she had no idea but it had felt good to talk to someone who actually listened. Not like Aaron. She grimaced into the dark at the thought of him but forced herself to continue along that line of thought. She had learned one thing while telling her story over. The more she made it sound like a story the easier it was to handle.

Looking back, she remembered all the times she had tried talking to Aaron about herself. Now that she was actually thinking about it, she realized that he had never been interested. Not like Darien had been interested earlier. Aaron had always found a way to take what she was saying and apply it to his own life. Soon her story would be forgotten and he would be talking about himself. If she ever tried to bring the topic around to herself, or even just make a comment, he would ask if she ever shut up and let someone else talk. Thinking about it now, she had to smile at the shock look that would have appeared on his face if she had said the same thing to him. The smile was quick to disappear though, because she knew that once the shock had worn off, he would have been angry.

Another thing that had surprised Serena, besides Darien's interest, had been her own. She had fully intended on asking him the same questions he had asked her. On top of that, she had felt relaxed, as if she could trust him with all her secrets. She drifted off to sleep wondering when the arrogant jerk she had known had turned into the Darien she was staying with now.

It was just slightly after noon the next day. The girls were due to arrive in a short while so now it was just Serena and Darien. For once, Serena wasn't thinking about Aaron and was instead truly enjoying herself. Over the past few hours, she had told Darien her favorite color was pink, she loved rabbits, that her birthday was June 30. He had wished her a happy belated birthday. He also now knew that despite how bad she was at it, her favorite class was home economics, mostly because the best teacher taught the class. Now he also knew that she had always thought he was an arrogant, pigheaded jerk. Well, okay, he had always known that but she had to tell him again when he started teasing her about being a klutz. The cause of this particular argument had been her practically falling out of her chair when she tried to sit down. Darien had commented that he was amazed she hadn't started wailing. They had both ended the argument laughing though.

In turn, Serena had learned some new things about Darien. She now knew he was single, and barely ever dated. Strangely, she felt a subtle relief hearing that, but she pushed it away. She found out that his birthday was actually today, August 3. Upon hearing that she had insisted that they bake a cake and had turned the day into an impromptu party. The cake was already half gone; Darien had insisted she eat more than one piece because it was a special occasion. She had reluctantly agreed, then the two pieces had turned into three and she hadn't felt bad about it. Serena had also learned that his favorite color was black, which had led to a heated discussion on whether black was actually a color. Darien also like to read and enjoyed Physics.

"Ugh," Serena commented, "You'd get along with Amy well enough then." She made a face and was pleased when Darien laughed.

"It's not that bad," Darien insisted.

Before Serena could prove to him just how bad it really was the phone rang. All the tension returned and she crouched on the floor, where she had been laying, watching Darien as he got up to answer it. She released a sigh of relief when he said it was one of the girls for her. Getting up she skipped over to the kitchen and, taking the phone from him, plopped down on one of the stools. "Hello?"

"Serena, this is Mercury." The voice on the other end was urgent.

"Mer…" Serena stopped herself and glanced over at Darien. He did not appear to have noticed her slip. "Amy, what's happening?"

"We need your help, Serena. And we would have appreciated you having your communicator with you."

"I'm sorry Ames. I just couldn't.... I stopped carrying it."

"Obviously," Mercury sounded a bit annoyed. "Are you coming?"

Serena was silent for a moment. After what happened last time, she was not sure she could handle it. Nevertheless, the scouts did need her, and as Luna would say, it was her responsibility to be there. "I'm sorry Ames, I just... I can't." Before Mercury could say anything else, Serena hung up the phone.

"Is everything all right?" Darien asked.

"Sure, everything is fine. They just won't be able to make it like planned." Even to her own ears, she sounded more than a little distracted. Abruptly she stood and started to pace. Hopefully the movement would calm some of her worry.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Darien get up and approach her. She stopped to look at him until he stopped only a step away. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes," she said immediately. A moment later she amended, "No. Nothing is right." Burying her face in her hands she whispered, "I can't do anything right."

She felt a soft touch on her arm and though she jerked away, he did not remove his hand. Serena let him lead her to the couch, where she sat down. Then he sat on the other end. The emotions that warred within her were ones she couldn't explain. She was relieved that he understood her aversion to touch but disappointed that he now seemed so far away.

His voice was quiet when he spoke, "Sometimes it helps to talk about what is bothering you. It makes the problem seemed less harsh."

Serena couldn't argue with that. She had experienced it first hand these past few days. "I wish I could talk to you, to anyone, about this... this other fear. But I can't, no one else but the girls can know, and they don't understand."

"What about the fear that has you too scared to leave my apartment? Can you talk about that?" His voice was persuading and Serena almost did tell him. But she didn't know how he would react. The girls are, well, girls and they are her friends. Darien though, she did not know him and since he was a guy, he would probably say it had been her fault. That she had deserved it.

"No," she whispered, her worry draining her, "I can't tell you that either." Even she could tell she had hurt him with this admission and she was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry Darien. Sorry that I can't tell you what you want to know, and sorry that I wreaked your birthday."

Surprisingly, Darien chuckled. "Trust me Serena," he said, "Just not being alone has made this the best birthday I've had in a long time."

There was a long silence while Serena worked up the courage, and a way to talk to him without giving away her secret. Finally she asked, "Have you ever... wanted to help a friend... but knew deep down that... whatever you did would make things worse... and this made you to afraid to help in the first place? Even though your friend would be happy and things would get better for a little while."

She watched his face as he thought about her question. Serena could tell he was trying to figure out exactly why she had asked, as well as thinking about how to answer her. When he spoke, he spoke each word slowly, making sure he knew exactly what it was he wanted to say. "I don't think that I have ever been in the kind of situation you have just described. There is this group of... friends that always seem to be getting themselves in trouble, though. I always end up help them. I don't know why, since I know they could probably fix things on their own and later there will be the same problem all over again. I help because I feel I have to, I guess, not worrying about the right and wrong of it."

Serena thought about his answer for a long time. Though he hadn't really answered her about the being afraid part she figured she could apply what he said to her own situation. That was why she had fought with the scouts in the past. Not because Luna had told her to, or because Raye yelled at her when she didn't. She fought with the scouts because she felt she had to, felt that she couldn't just sit by and watch, but had to help to make sure no one got hurt. 

"Did that help?" Darien interrupted her train of thought.

Smiling a small but heart felt smile at him she nodded. "You'll never know how much."

@}-------------

From that moment on, she had relaxed visibly. Though, until her friend called back she hadn't relaxed completely. After though, she had seemed like the old Serena, at least to Darien she had. That attitude had continued for the past two days. Yesterday her friends had shown up and she had convinced him, and them, that they needed to have a real birthday party for him. With, of course, more cake. They spent the whole day eating cake and whatever other food Lita could whip up, playing games, and watching movies. He would have been completely happy to sit and watch the girls but Serena had insisted he join in, it was, after all, his party. She had dragged him from his stool with words and looks, not once touching him. In fact, that was the only thing that still troubled him, she still did not trust him enough to come anywhere close to physical contact with him, even just by accident.

Today had been calmer though. Only Mina had shown up, the others already had plans. They had spent the whole day in his room gossiping. While he sat on the couch, reading and wondering what they were talking about. His curiosity was piqued by the occasionally giggles, 'no way's, and 'you have to be kidding's that were loud enough to reach him. They had only come out of there twice, for lunch and then supper. Just after supper, Mina had insisted it was time she left. He had seen her wink at Serena before walking out the door, and it was a look he was sure neither of them realized he had witnessed.

Now he was once again lounging on the couch, watching Serena where she sat on the floor, brushing her hair. It had become a habit for them, he guessed. In the evening, they were always sitting just like this. Him pretending to watch television and her pretending not to notice he was watching her. Darien was sure that she knew he watched her, because occasionally he would see her glance in his direction, blush slightly, at least now, and then go back to brushing her hair. At first she had shivered when she noticed he was looking at her but slowly the shivering had become blushing and he could only hope that meant she was no longer so against having him near.

Just as he suspected she would she glanced over at him again. Only this time she did not look away. Instead, she said shyly, "I was wondering, would you like to... that is... do you want to…" She could not get the rest of her question out it seemed so she simply held the brush out to him.

Darien almost jumped to take the brush before she could change her mind. He managed to go slow though, not wanting to scare her in any way. Carefully he settled on the couch behind her. With a gentle hand, he urged her back a bit. He held his breath as she decided and let it out when she hesitant obeyed, moving back until she was just in front of his knees. Slowly Darien reached out with the brush, still not sure if she meant her offer. Then he was brushing her hair and finally able to run his hands through it. Her hair felt like silk and he thoroughly enjoyed the feel of his hands running through its length. Surprisingly, he felt himself start to relax as well as sensing that she was too. He forgot completely about the show as he concentrated on the girl sitting in front of him.

@}------------

Mina had been right; the feel of someone else doing her hair was heavenly. Serena let her head roll forward so that her chin was resting on her collarbone. When that started to hurt, she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees, careful of her eye, though the bruise was almost completely gone. All of today her and Mina had some interesting conversations, though mostly about why she should not be afraid of men or of being a sailor scout. She had agreed with the latter but she didn't think she would ever get over her fear of men. When she had told Mina just that, the other blond had said, "Well, you're not scared to be staying here with Darien are you?" Serena had to answer truthfully that no, she wasn't. To which Mina had replied, "Do you think that may mean something?" When Serena had looked at her doubtfully, Mina had a ready reply, "I am the scout of love. I would think I'd know what I'm talking about."

Serena had not been able to think of a come back to that then and she couldn't now. Besides, Mina had gotten her to thinking. It was true, even that first night Darien had found her she hadn't been scared of him, not really. He hadn't once been his normal arrogant self in the whole time she had been here. In fact, he had been the exact opposite and if she did not know better she would think she was falling for him.

Shaking her head to clear away that thought she leaned into the brush. Totally and completely enjoying herself. Every once in awhile she would feel a brief tugging but overall Darien was being much gentler than she usually was. Allowing her thoughts to wander she must have dozed off. The next thing she knew Darien was shaking her gently, urging her to wake up. Smiling sleepily at him she reached up and found that her hair was braided its whole length, making a golden rope that reached to her ankles. "Thank you," she managed to say before she yawned.

She must have started a chain reaction because then Darien yawned. Giggling she took the hand he offered and pulled herself to her feet.

"Good night Serena." She heard softly behind her.

Turning back she replied and added, "Sweet dreams."

The saying must have applied to herself as well because for the first time since Aaron raped her she did not have a single nightmare.


	5. Ch 5

Chapter Five

@}------------

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Darien grumbled and pulled himself up off the couch. "Who the hell is calling at," he checked his watch, "nine o'clock on a Saturday morning." Picking up the phone, he tried to sound more cordial when he said hello.

The voice on the other end totally ruined his morning. "Hi, Aaron."

"Listen Darien," Aaron sounded as if he was Darien's best friend and called everyday. "You know I've been seeing that girl Serena, right?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Because I haven't been able to track her down. She just took off the other day without saying anything and I've been wondering, would you know where she is?"

Darien felt a surge of anger threaten to overwhelm him. He forced himself to remain calm though, no good letting Aaron know that he knew something of what was going on. "No, I haven't seen her in the longest time."

"Oh well, just thought I would ask seeing as how you knew her before and everything." 

"Just cause I knew her didn't mean we were friends," Darien pushed out through gritted teeth.

"I never said you were friends. Just that you knew her." A chuckled accompanied 

Aaron's words. "No need to hide it from me Dare, she is a pretty girl."

Before Darien could slip and say something he would regret he slammed the phone down, efficiently hanging up. Bracing himself on the counter he took deep, steadying breaths, attempting to dispel his anger. Quiet footsteps on the carpet alerted him to the presence behind him. Turning around he saw Serena staring at him, her eyes wide.

"Who was it Darien?" he voice shook slightly, as if she already knew the answer.

Trying to spare her, all he would say was, "It was nobody important, don't worry about it."

She must have read something in his eyes because the shivering in her voice extended to the rest of her body until she was shaking uncontrollably. "Oh god," she barely breathed the words, "He's found me."

"No Serena," Darien said, desperate to calm her. Reaching out he laid a hand on her arm. When she didn't jerk away from his touch, he tried to draw her closer so that he could comfort her. Before he could though she moved away from him and, though she did not run, she clearly retreated into his room.

Darien followed her and was grateful that she didn't even close the door let alone lock it. He found her crouched in the far corner. Kneeling in front of her, he reached out and laid his hand on hers. "I promise you, he doesn't know that your here. I told him I haven't even seen you."

When she met his gaze, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to believe him but something inside her was preventing it. "But what if he didn't believe you and comes here to check for himself?" Her voice was small and scared and all Darien wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her until she was her normal, confident self again. Unfortunately, that option was not open to him, so instead he lowered himself into a more comfortable position on the floor.

"I promise you that even if he does do that he won't ever know your here. Never." He put as much emotion into his voice that he could, urging her to believe him. Slowly she stopped shaking, or at least it became less noticeable and she too found a more comfortable position.

"Darien, why have you been so nice to me?"

Her question shocked him and he found that he couldn't answer right away. For some reason he couldn't tell her the truth, it was his turn to be scared, and he knew there was no way he could ever lie to her. Looking into her ocean blue eyes though, he found that he wanted to tell her. Then he would think about the state she was in and how she may react to the news that even if he did not love her he was very close to it.

Darien was saved from answering by the doorbell. He didn't leave to answer it right away though. Instead, he sat and watched how she was going to react. Serena just stared right back at him. Her fear was in her eyes but she didn't ask him to ignore the door. Finally, he got up to answer it. If he found that Aaron was standing on the other side, it would not be his fault if his fist took on a life of its own.

Opening the door he found instead two of Serena's friends. Mina held in her arms a white cat and Lita held a black one. Oddly, they both had perfect crescent moons on their foreheads. "Hey."

They walked past him into the apartment. "I hope you don't mind that we brought these two. The black one is Serena's and we figured they were probably missing each other," Mina informed him.

"No problem," Darien said as he closed the door, "Just make sure you take both of them with you. Animals aren't technically allowed in the building."

"Sure," Lita agreed. Then she looked at him a little more closely, "What's happened?"

"Aaron called." Darien did not say anymore and braced himself for their reaction.

Fortunately, all they both said was, "Oh," and with that, he knew that they understood.

"She's in my room. I'll stay out here."

@}-------------

"Serena?"

The familiar voice calling to her made Serena smile. "Luna," she said, reaching up to take the cat from Lita, "I've missed you."

"How are you feeling?" the cat asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I've been better," she replied. "I take it they told you."

Luna nodded. "Now, why are you hiding in here?"

Serena couldn't help but look guilty. Now that she thought about it she was being pretty silly and she was worrying Darien for no reason. 'Now where did that come from?' "I'm scared Luna. I'm scared of my own shadow it seems."

"That's all that's holding you in here? Is fear?" At Serena's nod, Luna took on a commanding tone. "How many times has the negaverse and being a sailor scout scared you?"

Serena stayed silent, not sure if Luna actually wanted an answer to that question. When the cat stayed silent, she spoke up, "Just about every time I transform."

"Exactly," Luna said, believing she had proven her point. Serena was not so sure though. 

"What does one thing have to do with the other? What he did was so much worse than anything the negaverse has ever done." 

Luna looked up at her and Serena had the distinct impression that she was seeing much more than one would suspect. "Are you sure about that? The negaverse did kill you, and all the scouts, and Tuxedo Mask. As far as I can tell, you're still breathing."

Shaking her head in sadness Serena looked away from Luna, unable to let her see that emotion in her eyes. "That was different. You just don't understand Luna. When I died, I was still me. Now though, now I don't know who me is anymore."

"You're wrong. I do understand and so do the girls." Mina and Lita both nodded. "Trust me, you are still you. We all know it even if you don't. Besides, coming back from the dead seems a little harder to me than getting on with a life you still have."

"And you have us to help you," Mina confided.

"Thanks guys," Serena said, a faint, but real, smile showing on her lips. "I'll try and do what you suggest Luna. Knowing that you'll all be there for me is going to help." Setting Luna down she lifted her hands for assistance in getting up. Lita and Mina soon had her on her feet but Mina's next words just about sent her back down to the floor.

"Don't forget. Darien is there for you too." Serena could have sworn she had a smug look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Lita laughed. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed Serena. He is so gone on you."

Serena looked down at Luna for help but the cat sat down and started bathing herself, clearing staying out of this conversation. "You guys have got to be kidding. He hates me."

"Nope," Mina said, a huge smile on her lips. "Didn't you tell me yesterday that you caught him watching you more than a few times? Also, do you really think he would do everything he's done for you, for someone he hates?"

"Well no, but…"

Lita interrupted her before she could voice any more doubts. "You have to like him even just a little bit. I mean, look at him. He is pretty cute."

Serena couldn't believe what she had just heard. "There's more to him than that! Can you guys really believe that I'm so shallow!" she cried in indignation.

"Ah ha!" Mina exclaimed, jumping up and down. "So you admit it. You do like him!"

"Shhh," Serena gasped, going still and listening as hard as she could to see if there was any chance Darien had heard. When she didn't hear anything, she moved over to the bed and sat leaning against the headboard. She grabbed one of the pillows and curled up around it. Lita and Mina joined her on the bed and waited in silence for her to 

talk.

They had to wait awhile because Serena was busy seeing things in a completely new light. Breathing deeply the smell of wood pine, roses and fresh air, the smell of Darien, filled her lungs. She couldn't argue with Lita, he was cute. However, as she had said, there was more to him than that; she just hadn't noticed it before. He was considerate, and interesting to talk to. Not only did she enjoy hearing him talk but also he actually listened to what she had to say, and not just out of courtesy but because he was interested in it. He knew just when she needed time to herself and, unlike her, he knew when silence was just as important as words. Even before, when they constantly fought, she had enjoyed it. She had waited to run into him just so she could see him, and she had to admit, colliding into him had often been the best part of her day.

"Great," she muttered, startling her friends.

"What?" Mina asked worriedly.

"Now I have another thing to be scared of. First, do you guys know what you are talking about and he doesn't hate me. Second, do I want to take the chance of being hurt again?" Though Serena tried to appear serious, it just was not in her and she cracked a large smile that lit up her face.

Both girls couldn't help it. They started giggling and it was so infectious that Serena could not help but join in. All Luna could do was shack her head and wonder about the weirdness of teenage girls.

When they finally came out into the living room hour later, Serena wasn't sure how to react. Normally if she had a crush, she would talk non-stop and make sure the guy noticed her. But this was Darien. He already knew her and he was her friend. At least she now liked to think he was. So, she tried to be normal and knew that she was failing miserably. The whole evening, even after, or maybe especially after Mina and Lita left, she stayed quiet. Not trusting her voice or the words that may slip out of her mouth.

@}-------------

Darien could not help but notice that Serena was even quieter tonight than she had been when she was scared. Recalling the conversation he had with Mina before they left he debated on whether or not he should take her advice. She had suggested that Serena seemed ready to get out of the apartment now so maybe he should take her somewhere. Start small like the movies or something. Then, as if she had just thought of it that moment, though he suspected she had planned the whole conversation, she suggested that he take her to the fair when it arrived on Tuesday.

The problem was that he wasn't sure if one, she was ready to leave the apartment, and two, if she would ever agree to go anywhere with him if it even remotely resembled a date. Looking over at her, he smiled when he saw that she was watching him. His smile broadened when she blushed and quickly glanced away. That was another thing that was different about tonight. While he had been thinking his gaze had wandered away from her and she seemed to have taken the opportunity to watch him. Getting up suddenly enough to startle her to make her stop brushing her hair, he moved over to the couch behind her. "May I," he asked, reaching out to take the brush. Without a word, she handed it to him. He could tell she was more relaxed around him now for some reason because it took her nearly no time at all to start enjoying his pampering. She actually started leaning into the brush with each stroke, like a cat that loved being petted.

Slowly he started phrasing his question. "Serena, I was wondering if you would like to, maybe, go to a movie tomorrow, with me."

Though she remained where she was while he brushed her hair he could tell she had tensed up a bit. "A movie?"

"Yeah. I just thought that... that you may want to go out. Seeing as you've been inside this apartment for a week now." When she didn't relax again Darien was certain 

he had blown everything it seemed he had gained between them.

Until she spoke, then he was not so sure. "You... you would want to go out with me?" Her voice was small, almost as if she feared what his answer would be.

"Of course," Darien said. Then realizing how desperate he probably sounded, added, "That is, if you could handle going out with an old guy like me."

Serena giggled, obviously finding his comment at least a little funny. "What movie do you want to see?"

Darien relaxed, allowing the motion of brushing her hair to soothe himself as well as her, and started a debate about what would be the best movie in theaters at that moment.

The next night Darien couldn't help but sneak into his room after Serena fell asleep. That day had been one of the most fun days he had spent in a long time. Despite the fact that now he no longer had her to himself, instead having to share her with the world. Kneeling down beside the bed, he looked at her, enjoying the sight that the almost full moon revealed to his eyes. She was lying on her back, her head turned toward him. One hand tucked up under the pillow, while the other was resting on her stomach. Her braid fell over her shoulder, running down her chest, splitting her body in two. Personally, he liked it there. 

Shaking his head, he grimaced into the dark. He could not believe the kind of things he was thinking about her. The fact that those thoughts were following him into his dreams and being elaborated upon was not helping much. After all, she was only seventeen, five years younger than he was. He did not think it mattered much, but she might. But if she didn't...

Sighing, he broke off his thoughts. There was no point in adding fuel to his dreams. Reluctantly he pushed himself to his feet. He still could not leave the room though, so he stood looking down at her. As he watched, she rolled over, kicking off the covers slightly. Hiking the long shirt she slept in high up on her thigh, rewarding him with a view of a length of leg. Before any more thoughts could enter his mind, he reached over and pulled the quilt back over her. Leaving the room, he could not help but make one more backwards glance. He knew it was getting late and he should get some sleep but he bypassed the couch and headed out to the balcony.

Looking out over the city, he watched the lights of cars streaking down the road. Looking back over the day, he thought again about how much fun he had. If someone asked him, he would never be able to recall the name of the movie, only that it was about ghosts of some kind. After the movie, they had gone out for ice cream. Though not to the cafe at the arcade because Serena had not wanted to take any chances. Instead, they had just gone to a stand then took the ice cream to the park. Closing his eyes, he remembered everything in perfect detail.

*****

Serena was subdued but Darien thought he understood why. This was her first time outside his apartment in a week. Instead of walking along the crowded paths of the park, he led her off into the trees. She seemed grateful and soon was enjoying herself. Darien watched her, laughter ready to break free, as she skipped ahead, careful not to drop her cone. Unfortunately, the inevitable happened. Serena, being who she was, had to look back at him. When she wasn't paying attention to were she was going her foot caught in a root. She tumbled to the ground, a small cry escaping her throat. 

Darien dropped the little that was left of his own cone and ran over to where she was sprawled. Reaching out he asked anxiously, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just horribly embarrassed."

Darien smiled and grabbed her elbow to help her stand. When she turned to face him, she moved a little faster than he did. Suddenly they were both on the ground, his face only inches from hers. His breath stopped and his heart sped up. The look he saw in her eyes seemed to match the feelings in his gut. A kind of longing jumbled up with uncertainty. Bracing himself up from the ground Darien moved slowly, angling his head to hers. 

He saw Serena's eyes drift shut but he continued to watch her. He was sure that if his heart went any faster it would burst out of his chest. He was only a moment away from laying his mouth on hers when she opened her eyes. Before he could say anything, she pushed away from him and was on her feet. He stood and watched her walk over to where her cone had landed it slipped out of her hand. She kicked at it, and he guessed she was taking her emotions out, whatever they may be, on the poor cone.

Walking up to her he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can get you another one, if you want."

Serena did not look up at him and he could tell she faked the gaiety in her voice. "That's okay. We all know I am a klutz. How about we just go home now."

Darien was glad that she was truly happy again by the time they reached his car. It seemed as if she had totally forgotten the incident.

*****

Rubbing his hands over his face Darien looked up at the sky. He wished he could see the stars better; maybe they could help him find an answer. The truth was, there was no way he could make himself feel guilty, and he had tried. At the moment just before she had pulled away he had felt as if he was about to discover the most precious thing in the world. Darien swore softly. Whatever had happened to her, it had her fearing any kind of contact. His only regret was that by unintentionally pushing things a little too far he might have pushed Serena away.

At the sound of a soft beep, he looked down at his watch. The illuminated figures told him that he had been standing out there for nearly three hours. A large yawn was all the encouragement he needed to find the couch and get some sleep.

@}------------

Opening the door to the bedroom and making her way into the living room, Serena was surprised to find that for once, she was the first to awaken. The chance was too good to pass up. She snuck up behind the couch and leaned on the back of it. Gazing down at Darien she was happy to see that he did not appear so serious when he slept, he actually looked younger, with his mouth curved in a slight grin and his hair tousled.

Cautiously she reached down and with a gentle touch, she ran her finger down the side of his face. Following the natural lines of his face, she found her finger was tracing around his mouth. She could not help it and she was curious. With the flat of her thumb, she felt his lips. They were so soft and warm and she found herself wishing that she hadn't pulled away so hastily yesterday. All week he had been gentle and slow, helping her overcome her fears without actually knowing what those fears were. She couldn't imagine him being any different when he kissed her.

Serena felt the heat of her blush rise up to choke her. These were not things she should be thinking about. Especially not after what had happened. 'But,' her heart argued with her mind, 'this isn't Aaron. Darien is totally different. You can trust him completely.'

Before he could wake up and find her staring at him, she pulled herself away and retreated into the kitchen. Once there she forced the errant thoughts from her mind by concentrating on making breakfast. 

There was no way she should know because she never left the kitchen. Somehow, she knew almost the exact moment that Darien woke up. She listened to him trudge by into the bathroom. By the time he came back into the kitchen, she had the food on plates and everything was ready for them to eat.

They ate and cleaned up in silence. Only when they were relaxing on the couch, taking time to wake the rest of the way up, did Darien say anything. "I was wondering. Those clothes Lita brought over from her place. Are they all sweaters and jeans?"

Serena did not go on the defense as she would have before but she did grow a little wary. "Yeah. Why?"

Darien shrugged. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the fair tomorrow. If you said yes those kinds of clothes may be a little warm."

"The fair?" Serena asked, her disbelief clear in her voice. "But there are so many people at the fair. Everyone goes."

The look he gave her made Serena feel almost guilty about her fear. He looked as if he was actually looking forward to going with her but didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for. "I... well.... I guess. No.... I know I can manage. As long as you don't disappear on me."

The smile he gave her immediately alleviated all her doubts. She would do almost anything if it would get him to look that happy. "So, if you think my wardrobe would be a little to warm, then what do you suggest?"

"Go get dressed. We can go down to your house and pick something up." Before any fear could even enter her mind he added, "I'll be with you the whole time so you have nothing to worry about."

Serena jumped off the couch and ran into the bedroom. She was not sure why but where before the idea of going to the fair, where she may run into Aaron, had filled her heart with dread. It now, seemed she couldn't wait for tomorrow and the chance to go to her favorite summer activity with Darien. She pulled on her clothes quickly and got out of the bedroom so he too could get dressed. As he passed by her in the hall he said, 

"Wear your hair in a low braid or something. It's a perfect day for taking my motorbike."

When she first heard that, she had been a little scared. She never had been on a motorbike before. This fear also turned into excitement before long. In addition to braiding her hair, she folded it up in an elastic so that it only reached mid-back instead of her ankles. Before they left the apartment, Darien handed her a knapsack as well as a helmet. He said she would need something in which to hold her clothes.

Now they were sitting at the door to the garage, waiting for traffic to slow a bit so they could get on the road. "Hold on," Darien called back to her. She tightened her grip on his waist just in time for him to gun the engine and pull out. The bike tilted into the turn he made and Serena could have sworn they were going to tip over.

At the first light, they stopped at Darien flipped up his visor and turned to talk to her. "You have to relax. Don't fight me on the turns. Lean with them." She was about to say something but he silenced he with a look. "Trust me." He turned back around and the light changed to green. Serena did trust him, so she tried to follow his advice. After the first couple of turns, she was so relaxed that she leaned on his back, closed her eyes and thought only about the wind whipping past them and the warmth of Darien's body in front of her.

Before she knew it, he was killing the engine. Opening her eyes, she saw that they were parked in front of her house. Reluctantly she climbed off. "Enjoy yourself?" Darien asked.

"Totally," she told him truthfully. She had to stop and admire him before continuing up the sidewalk. His hair was spiked in all directions from the helmet and despite it being a full-face helmet his cheeks were flushed, just as she suspected hers were.

"Shall we?" Darien questioned.

The flush on her cheeks quickly turned into a blush. "Of course." Digging the keys out of her pocket, she was glad she had thought far enough ahead to take them to Lita's. Opening the door, she led the way upstairs to her room. Only when she got up there did she think about how eerie the house was when it was completely empty. Normally her mom would have yelled hello to her as she ran up the stairs and when she got to her room Luna would have been sleeping on her pillow. Sighing she looked down at the pillow, wishing there was a small black ball rolled up on it.

"You okay?" Darien asked when he caught up to her.

Serena shrugged. "Yeah, it's just that it all seems way too quiet in here."

"If you don't like it then get what you want. We'll get out of here." Serena found that just his presence was reassuring and she took time deciding what to bring. Instead of grabbing whatever and getting out of there as had been her original intention.

She settled on a pair of blue jeans that had a slight flare to them. All her other pairs were too tight for her to feel comfortable in and she didn't want to where her really baggy ones. She grabbed a couple of t-shirts but the one she decided on for the next day was a white shirt with a ring of blue daisies around the bottom, which hung just past her butt. Just before they were about to leave she decided that the sneakers she had with her totally did not match. She ran back in the house and grabbed a pair of white sandals that she knew wouldn't fall off.

"Ready," she called when she was seated back on the bike, her arms firmly around Darien's waist. She was surprised when he turned in the opposite direction of his apartment. "Where are you going?"

Not being able to look back Darien had to yell all the louder so she could hear him. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself so much on the way there; I thought I would take the scenic route back. You mind?"

"Nope," she yelled back. She didn't mind at all. Once again, she closed her eyes and hung on.


	6. Ch 6

Chapter Six

The next morning Serena woke up early. She had not realized how excited she was to be going to the fair with Darien until right that moment. She was dressed and had breakfast ready before Darien had even managed to drag himself off the couch. She knew he was awake though because he had made a comment about how nice it was to wake up to a beautiful lady making breakfast for him every morning. She had laughed and told him to keep his lying tongue in his mouth.

They had finished eating and she had left him to do the dishes while she went to do her hair. She was brushing it back into a ponytail when Darien walked into the bathroom. He disentangled her fingers from her hair and ran his fingers through it. Serena did not protest until he stopped.

"I have a favor to ask," he said as she started brushing her hair again.

She didn't talk for a moment as she worked the brush through a small knot he had made. "What."

Once again, he pushed the brush away. This time instead of just running his hands through it, he split it into two halves, and pushed one over each shoulder. She could feel him painstakingly working on the part down the back of her head. When he was done, he rested his chin on top of her head and met her eyes in the mirror. "Will your hair up in its meatballs?"

She wanted to say yes, not only because he asked so nicely but also because she missed wearing her hair up that way. Only, the last time she wore it like that...

Darien must have seen her thoughts on her face because he interrupted them before they could really disturb her. "I miss seeing the twin ponytails flying around you. Also, I cannot really call you Meatball Head otherwise. It just doesn't make sense."

The light in Serena's eyes danced, "You won't call me that anyway." She wasn't serious and she knew he knew it. In fact, she found that she actually liked how he said it, without a trace of mockery in his voice.

"So you'll wear it like that?"

"Just for you because you like it so much," she told him solemnly. This time though, she wasn't sure if he realized that she meant it.

Darien smiled at her then opened the door to his bedroom. "You're going to have to do it in here though. Unless you want to watch me shower?"

That was too much for Serena. She blushed a deep red and hurried into the other room. Once there though she sat on the bed, not starting on her hair right away. 'He likes my hair like that? Then why did he always bug me about it?' Though she couldn't understand why he seemed to have changed his mind she couldn't help but feel warm. If he could decide he liked her hair the way she wore it, without wanting to change anything, maybe that meant he could learn to like her too, just the way she was.

When she finished daydreaming, Serena set to work on her hair. She found that though it had been a month since she had done this style, she could still remember how to do it so well she figured she could probably do it in the dark. Luckily, she had packed her bobby pins by habit when getting ready to go to Lita's place. So, she didn't have to worry about that. Actually, even better than that was that she had also thrown in her fancy hairpins and hair ribbons. When she was done she took two of the longest light blue ribbons she had and tied one around each of her 'meatballs' in a bow. To be sure they did not fall out she found two pins that had white flowers on the end of them. These she pushed into the 'meatball' right over the middle of the bow. For the final touch, she took the end pieces of the ribbon, which hung almost as long as the ponytails themselves, and curled them carefully with a pair of scissors. The result was that each blond ponytail had blue spiraling around it.

She finished just as Darien walked in from the bathroom. For once, he was not wearing all black. Instead, he had on normal blue jeans and a green shirt. Looking at her, he walked over to his closet and pulled out a blue and black sweater. "For in case you get cold," he told her as he tied it around her waist. When he was done, he did not let go of the sleeves, efficiently holding them inches apart but without any contact. 

Serena looked up at him into his ocean eyes and felt her knees go weak. All she had to do was take that last step and wrap her arms around his neck. From there it would be easy to pull his mouth down to hers and finish what they had almost started in the park. She had almost found the courage to take that step when the phone rang. Darien held on to her a moment longer before leaving to answer it. Only when he was gone did she realize that her breathing had quickened.

Calming herself, she walked out into the living room just as he hung up the phone. "It was Raye. She just wanted to know if we were going or not. I told her we would meet them there."

"Them?" Serena heard herself asking. She had forgotten that it was more than likely that she would not actually be alone with Darien.

"We all know that you were, shall we say reluctant, to leave here. They just want to be there if you need them." Walking up he held a hand out to her. Looking up at him, she tried to say as much as she could as she took his hand, without actually saying anything. She tried to tell him that she trusted him to be there for her, that she was thankful he had realized she did not want to be alone, even though she did not realize it herself. Mostly she wanted to thank him for taking care of her this past week and a half, and showing her that she was capable of trusting again. She knew he understood when he gave her hand a small squeeze then entwined his fingers with hers.

They arrived at the fair when it was well under way. When Darien asked her where she wanted to go first she had giggled and asked him if he really needed to ask. Then she led him straight to the row of food booths.

Darien chuckled, saying, "It's good to see you've got your appetite back." She had just finished off her second corndog.

Serena looked at him slyly. "I need to, being around you all the time."

"Huh?" he asked, clearly confused.

Giggling she told him, "I need the energy to put up with your arrogance."

"No more than I need to put up with your incessant talking," he retorted. She knew he didn't mean it anymore than she had. She smiled as she felt his foot hit hers than stop. Even that small contact was comforting.

Her peace was not to last though. Just as she was about to make a remark back she heard her name being called. Turning she saw Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye making their way over. When the girls reached them they plopped down at the table, Mina and Raye taking the two chairs that were already there and Amy and Lita grabbing empty chairs from nearby tables.

"So," Raye started, smiling wickedly, "Are you at each others throats yet. If so, I want to see some bloodshed."

"He said that I talk in... in," Serena struggled to say the word Darien had used. "Oh, what is that word?"

"Incessant," he supplied for her.

"That's the one," she cried, her ponytails flying around her as she looked over at him.

"It's only the truth," Darien said, sounding aristocratic. Then he chuckled, "Besides, you called me arrogant."

Serena matched his tone perfectly, "It's only the truth." Then she broke the facade by sticking her tongue out at him.

The other four couldn't help but exchange knowing glances. Serena saw them but she didn't bother to call them on it. For once, they were right. "So, what are our plans for today?" Serena asked Darien.

Mina answered her, "We are going to drag you two onto every ride. There is no way we're going to let you sit here and make googoo eyes at each other all day."

Both Darien and Serena blushed, though she guessed hers was a bit worse. "That okay with you?" she asked, half way hoping that he would say no.

"Sure, why not," was his answer. He must have seem her slight disappointment because once they were all up and walking he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "We'll let them have their fun, and then we'll go for a walk."

She smiled up at him. Then, giving the hand that had found its way into hers a squeeze, she ran up ahead to where the girls were checking out one of the games booths. "What's so interesting?"

"The plan you two were talking about," Lita laughed, pulling on one of Serena's ponytails.

"Hey!" she cried. "What did you do that for?"

Lita smiled and shrugged, "Because I could. It's good to see your hair up the way it should be."

"Thanks," Serena said, meaning it.

"Yeah, Meatball Head, now you match your name," Raye couldn't help but get in.

"Raye," Serena whined.

"Here we go again," Amy muttered, rolling her eyes.

Instead of the fight they were expecting for Serena and Raye, Serena grabbed the raven-haired girl's hand and led the race toward the rides. Mina, Lita and Amy stared after them in shock for a moment. Then, unwilling to let them win, the other three took off running.

The first ride Raye insisted they stop at was the roller coaster. The others were quick to agree. Serena looked straight up, searching for the top. When she did, it felt as if her stomach dropped into her feet. "That's pretty high, you guys." She was shaking her head and backing up a few steps. "I'm scared of heights."

Darien came up behind her, blocking her retreat. "Oh come on Meatball Head," he coaxed. "They only want you to go on once. Besides, isn't this the week of getting over your fears?"

Try as she might Serena couldn't come with any other reasons of why she really shouldn't go on that thing. 'What am I doing? I'm going to die on that thing!' She gave in to Mina's puppy eyes and Darien's hand pressing her forward. "Okay. But I'll never forgive any of you!"

They reached the top of the first drop and Serena very much doubted her decision. She held Darien's hand in a death grip. When she looked over, she could not believe he was actually smiling. "I hate you," she mouthed, not able to get any sound past the blockage in her throat.

"I forgive you," Darien had the audacity the mouth back.

Serena couldn't do anything about it. At that moment, the roller coaster let go of the chains that pulled it to the top and quickly picked up speed. Zipping down the tracks. Her fingers were white, as were her knuckles from her grip on the safety device, and she was sure Darien was regretting letting her hold his hand. She heard herself scream. The amazing thing was, she remembered Darien's advice from the motorbike, "Relax, don't fight it." And she found herself enjoying the ride. However, that definitely did not mean she was ever going to go on this death ride ever again.

Staggering off at the end Serena threw a pointed glance at her friends, Darien included, "If you ever get me on that thing again, it will be my dead body!" She could not hide her smile and the excitement she was feeling.

"Okay," Amy nodded seriously. Then, very un-Amy like, she led the way to the next ride, insisting that Serena also ride this one. So it went for the whole afternoon, until finally they had done justice to every ride there. Serena collapsed at the base of a tree that was a ways from the fair itself, but close enough that she could watch the people wandering around the grounds. The girls collapse all around her, mostly deciding to lay right down. Darien lowered himself to the ground and shared the tree with her. "As much as I hate you all for half those rides, I still had fun today."

"Oh that's good," Raye said sarcastically, "I don't think we could live if the great Serena thought any less of us."

Serena did not grace that with a comment, just stuck her tongue out in Raye's direction. "Grow up you two," Lita moaned, her voice muffled by the grass her face was buried in.

"You know what," Mina said, pushing herself up onto her elbows, "I think we should go check out the games."

"Ah, Mina, let us get some rest," Lita managed to actually sit up this time.

"Yes Mina," Amy agreed, looking up from her book, "We really should be careful to get some rest. Or we will totally exhaust ourselves."

"You guys," Mina hissed. "Let's go. We've rested long enough. And it's summer, for once you can't use studying as another excuse, Amy."

Serena felt Darien chuckle. "You may want to go along with her. Before she has to come right out and say she thinks it's time you left us alone."

Mina had the good graces to blush and it appeared she couldn't quite meet Darien's eyes. His comment worked though and the other three were soon up, saying how much good their brief rest had done. When they were gone, Serena looked up at Darien, "I think you embarrassed her."

"She'll survive," he said. "So, did you really have fun today?"

"Yes, I did." She stretched out her arm and grabbed his hand. Then she leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes.

There was a moment of silence, which Darien was the one to finally break. "You are beautiful."

Serena didn't open her eyes but she did smile, "I thought I told you to keep your lying tongue still."

"I'm not lying."

She couldn't help but open her eyes to see if he was laughing at her. He wasn't, she could tell by the look in his eyes. The fact that he had shifted how he was sitting so that he faced her, and his face was now mere inches from hers gave her a clear view of his eyes. Serena couldn't move, not from fear, but anticipation. She may have pulled away in the park but she was determined not to repeat that mistake here. 

Bringing up her free hand she once again traced his face, yet this time he was very aware of it. Her finger followed the exact path it had the other morning, including skimming over his lips. He grabbed her hand before she could pull away and kissed the tips of her fingers. Serena felt not only her breath stop, but her heart as well. It seemed to take an eternity as he leaned forward and she sat up straighter to meet him. His kiss was just as gentle and slow as she had imagined it would be. At first, she barely felt it and was afraid he was going to pull away. He continued to give her little butterfly kisses, deepening the contact with each one, until his mouth stayed firmly on hers. 

Then he led her on another slow dance, flicking his tongue over her lips, urging her to open her mouth. She did and the warm feeling that spread through her body shocked her. She felt him settle himself more comfortably in front of her and bring his now free hands up to her waist. Suddenly she found herself straddling his lap. No longer able to resist she had just started returning the kiss more actively when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"So, I was right. She has been with you Darien."

As if shot, Serena jerked away from Darien. 'Not now,' her mind pleaded, 'Not him.'

Darien stood, pulling her up with him, and together they turned to face Aaron. "What does it matter to you?" Darien asked, the hardness in his voice even frightening Serena slightly.

Aaron laughed cruelly, "Well, the fact that she was my girlfriend might have something to do with it."

"What about her?" Darien nodded his head in the direction of a girl that was obviously waiting for Aaron.

"Oh, her. She's nothing, just a toy." Aaron smirked, and then turned his knowing gaze to Serena.

She felt the fear rise up and she started to shake, as if a cold breeze had just blown by. "What do... do you want?" she managed to say.

Aaron looked her up and down, sending more shivers down her spine. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you've been enjoying your stay at his place. If he has been as good to you as I was. Obviously, he hasn't been as honest as I was though. I see you've gone back to that pathetic hairstyle."

Serena could feel the tension in Darien, knew that he was feeling the need to hurt Aaron on her behalf. She tightened her grip on his hand, effectively holding him by her side. When Aaron turned those cold eyes back on Darien, she almost felt grateful, until she heard his next cutting remark. "So, Darien. Have you been enjoying her visit? I know I did the one night she stayed at my place." A leer accompanied his comment.

"Hey, buddy!" Serena was relieved to see that the girls had chosen that moment to return, and Lita looked as if she had already guessed who Aaron was.

Just to clarify it for the others, Serena managed shakily, "Girls, this is Aaron. I know how much you've all wanted to meet him."

At the mention of his name, the four girls positioned themselves protectively between Serena and Aaron. "Get gone," Raye said, barely holding her anger in check.

"You may want to go away, very far away," Mina added.

Amy didn't have much to say but Serena had never seen the slight girl look more formidable, even when facing the negaverse. 

Aaron knew when he was out numbered and turned to walk away, but he couldn't help but throw back one last comment. "Looks to me, like you've been having even more fun than I thought Darien." He walked away chuckling.

"Girls!" Serena cried. She almost said scouts when they moved as if to attack him but managed to change the word at the last moment. Turning to Darien, she grabbed his other hand, forcing him to look at her. "Let it go Darien. He isn't worth it."

From the look of sorrow that replaced his anger, she guessed that he now had an idea as to why she had been so scared. Before he could figure it out for sure, or ask her about it, she said, "Would you take me home, Darien?"

"Wouldn't it be better if you went with Lita? You are supposed to be at her place."

"I want to go with you," Serena insisted, and she knew there was no way any one of them would argue with her. After saying goodbye and assuring them that she was okay, they left the girls and headed to his car. They arrived at his apartment in silence and there was no chance for words because Serena escaped into his bedroom almost immediately.


	7. Ch 7

Chapter Seven

@}------------

Darien's thoughts followed him into his dreams, which ended up being a jumble of memories, playing through his mind in no particular pattern.

_Darien looked up from the sidewalk. He already knew whom he had run into but he was not prepared when he saw her. She looked completely different, the missing ponytails totally changing her. "Aaron likes it better this way," she said._

Walking into the arcade, he expected to see Serena, to ask her about her comment that morning. However, he could find her nowhere. When he asked Andrew about it, he said that she had not been to the arcade in nearly a week. "The place has started to seem almost quiet without her tripping over something," Andrew had added.

Turning the corner, he saw a familiar blond walking towards him. He quickened his step to reach her sooner. When she saw him, she turned and ran in the opposite direction. Hindered only slightly by the baggy jeans she seemed to be wearing more often.

The rain soaked him through to the skin, and he was shaking with the cold. He could only imagine how Serena must feel. This time he was not going to let her run away. When he caught her he didn't hear her words so much as he extreme fear when she pleaded, "Please Darien, don't take me back to him."

She was curled in as tight as a ball as she could get. He wanted to comfort her, but when he reached out, she screamed and jerked viciously away from his touch.

From there the dream took on a less coherent quality. Flashing through all the times she had evaded his questions, run from him rather than talk to him, or shied away from any contact. Over laying it all was her fear and Aaron's words, "Have you been enjoying her visit? I know I did…"

He was jerked from his sleep by a terrified screaming. Sitting upright, he threw off his blanket and ran to his bedroom. Serena was thrashing against the covers, even in her sleep her face pinched with fear.

"Serena," he called, holding her still so she didn't fall off the bed. When she woke, she stared at him without seeing him, still caught in her nightmare. "Serena," he repeated, more gentle than before.

Her eyes cleared and she saw him, "Oh god, Darien." Then she burst into tears. Darien felt helpless. He settled himself on the end of the bed, unsure if she would let him get any closer. "It was horrible Darien, so horrible."

"You don't have to tell me," he told her, because suddenly he really did not want to know if his suspicions were truth.

"Yes, I do," Serena insisted, "I want you to know that it wasn't my fault. It wasn't like he said."

All Darien could do was sit and listen as she poured out the story. When she reached the end and told him how she felt like she was dying, he felt like he was dying right along with her. Incredible guilt overwhelmed him. He knew Aaron; he had seen how strangely Serena had been acting. He should have guessed what was going on. He looked up to see she was waiting for him to say something. "I'm sorry Serena. I should have known...." He tried to tell her what he was thinking.

Suddenly her finger cut off his words over his lips. "Shh. How could you have known what he planned, what he was doing to me? I didn't talk to anyone; I hid from all my friends. He seemed like the perfect guy."

"But I knew him from before. I know how mean he can be, how careless. I should have been able to know and stop him. It's my fault...." He truly felt as if it was his fault too. Looking down into her sapphire eyes, he saw the pain that still lingered and his guilt became more weighted.

He was surprised to suddenly find himself in Serena's embrace, to hear her whispering in his ear. Assuring him that none of this was his fault. When by all rights, he should be the one telling her that. It seemed that when faced with his pain for her she had immediately forgotten her own and could now only think of comforting him. He tried to tell her that, but this time, instead of using a finger to stop his words, she used her mouth. He reacted immediately, wrapping his arms around her, burying his hands in her hair, which she had let down. She seemed determined to pick up where they had left off when Aaron interrupted them, so he let her. Darien became vaguely aware that the position they were sitting in was uncomfortable. Without breaking contact, he leaned forward, laying her down on the bed and following her.

Darien felt a surge of hope when she whispered, "Please Darien, make all the memories and fear go away." At first, he was all too happy to oblige her. What she had asked of him was the exact thing that had been haunting his dreams. His kissing became more intense, his tongue invading her mouth, his hands trying to feel all of her at once. Serena was keeping up with his every move and he was extremely aware of her small hands running across his bare chest and back. Each finger seemed to leave behind a path of fire on his skin. Then, somehow, common sense broke in and he pulled away from her slightly. Looking down at her, her eyes closed, her breathing fast and shallow, he couldn't help but realize just how much she trusted him. She was vulnerable right now. He could not believe he had almost taken advantage of that.

"Serena," he whispered, his voice hoarse with desire.

She didn't say anything, but she did open her eyes to look at him. His breath caught, her eyes, which were normally a light sapphire blue, and darken to almost a navy color. He wanted to believe that what he saw shining in them was love, but he couldn't let himself hope. "I can't. Not now."

Serena closed her eyes in embarrassment. Gently he laid a kiss on each eyelid, and then waited for her to look at him. "I want to Serena. It wouldn't be fair, not to you or me. And not for the reason you said."

He made to get up when he saw that she understood but she stopped him. "Don't go," she said. When he was about to protest she added, "Just hold me." Darien found himself unable to deny her. Moving around to the other side of the bed, he crawled under the blanket and pulled her into his embrace. He watched as she fell into a peaceful sleep, but he was sure it would be a long night before he finally relaxed enough to be able to fall asleep himself.

@}----------

Snuggling deeper into his arms, Serena smiled. She could see the faint light of dawn through the window and she couldn't stop the thoughts that kept running through her head. Serena hadn't realized how much she loved Darien until that moment. What he said had made it clear to her. How could she do anything less but love him. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that he was still asleep. Turning over so she could use his shoulder as a pillow, she kissed him softly, careful not to wake him up. Then she told him what she was to shy to say when he was awake. "I love you Darien."

If she had kept her eyes open long enough, she would have seen him smile.

The next morning, Serena didn't open her eyes right away. Rather, she reached across the bed, seeking for something. Opening her eyes, she found that Darien wasn't there. Stretching, she allowed her self a small smile of self-indulgence. She was in love and didn't particularly care who knew it. Getting up she made her way into the kitchen, hoping to find him there. Disappointment clouded her features when all she found was a note that read:

Meatball Head

I'm sorry I'm not going to be here when you wake up. My vacation is over, I'm at work now. Thank you for talking to me last night. I'll be home around six tonight.

I love you too

Darien

Serena blushed; he had still been awake last night. Then what he had written sunk it. 'Darien loved her!' Clutching the note, she danced around the apartment. Finally coming to rest on the couch. After catching her breath, she got up again. There was no way she could sit still so she made her way out to the balcony. Looking down she felt a little dizzy. This was higher than most of those rides yesterday. 'Oh well,' she shrugged, 'At least this isn't moving.'

She continued throughout the day like that. Cleaning to get rid of some of her energy, then going out to the balcony to rest. Every five minutes it seemed, she would pull out the note and reread it. Soon it was already starting to rip along the fold lines.

Darien was due home in a half an hour. She was just about to start supper so it would be ready for him when she heard an annoying beeping. Serena almost didn't recognize it; she hadn't heard the communicator in such a long time. Remembering what it was she ran to the bedroom and pulled it out from among the clothes she had grabbed at her house. Hitting a button she said, "Serena here."

Sailor Mars appeared on the small screen. "We need your help. Get over here!"

Serena was about to protest when she remembered her conversation with Luna. She couldn't back out on her friends, not now. "Directions?" she asked abruptly. After Mars told her where to go, she dropped the communicator in her back pocket. Raising her hand into the air she yelled, "Moon Prism Power!" With a flurry of lights and ribbons, Serena could feel the power draw into her as she transformed. In only seconds, Sailor Moon was standing in Darien's bedroom.

Racing out into the living room, she considered the front door only briefly. She could travel faster if she went by way of the roof. Starting at the far end of the living room, she started running, picking up speed quickly. When she reached the balcony, she jumped up onto the rail and launched herself over to the next building. Luckily, it was lower than Darien's apartment, because it was easier to jump across than to jump straight up. Landing, she stumbled just slightly, her gloves protected her hands and her boots protected her knees. Without a second thought she was up and running, performing almost perfect leaps to the next building. She was so busy concentrating that she never saw the sleek, black car pull into the garage below Darien's building.

The battle was going full force when she arrived. Mercury had just shielded the entire street in fog but thanks to the small jewel in her tiara, which cast a clearing light in front of her, she was able to see where she was going. Meeting up with the other scouts, she found out what was happening. They had no idea what this creature was, and everything they threw at it was repelled back at them.

The fog cleared and she got a good look at their opponent. It appeared to be a large, red rubber ball, entirely covered by small white hands. The hands at the bottom moved it along while the hands at the top hurled what looked like spears of black lightening. The other hands all seemed pretty much useless to Sailor Moon so she hung back, determined to find out what they were for. Jumping around the cardian, she observed closely where ever one of the scout's attacks hit it. She didn't catch it the first few times and when she did, the movement was so fast that she thought she might be imagining things. That is, until a new attack joined the barrage. A red rose flew through the air and just as it appeared to hit the creature, all the little hands that were within reach moved and grabbed it.

"The hands!" she yelled, running over to Mercury. "It's catching the attacks with the hands. Can you freeze them?"

"Sure can try," Mercury said. Running towards the monster, she stopped only a few feet from it and folded her arms. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. 

"Yes," Sailor Moon screamed, jumping up and down. It appeared that not all the hands could catch the attack, only the ones right in the center of the hit. All around those few hands was a ring of frozen ones. "Aim at the frozen hands!" she yelled, trying to maneuver into a good position to make the final blow. 

"Good job, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said, joining her where she stood waiting for enough hands to be blown off.

She smiled at him briefly, "Thank you." Then she turned her attention back to the fight. Maybe it was because she had Darien but Tuxedo Mask no longer seemed as great as he used to.

Almost all the hands were gone and Sailor Moon saw her chance. "Moon Tiara Magic," she yelled and threw the tiara turned discus at the area with the least number of hands. The tiara hit and the cardian burst into dust, leaving behind only a small, blackened card. Then all her adrenaline left her and she fell in exhaustion. 

Tuxedo Mask caught her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, gaining her feet. She smiled triumphantly at the scouts as they gathered around her. When she felt Tuxedo Mask leave, she smiled at them and turned to go, "Darien is going to be back soon. I have to beat him there."

Taking to the roofs again, she saw Tuxedo Mask taking the same path ahead of her. Since they were going in the same direction, she followed him. For some reason she felt that she had to make sure he did not see her. She started getting curious when he never turned off the path she was going; instead, it appeared as if he had the same destination in mind as she did. When he jumped down between buildings, she followed him. Confusion over took curiosity when he entered the garage beneath Darien's apartment. Staying in the shadows, she watched him walk over to Darien's car. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'He's already home. How am I going to explain my disappearance to him?'

It seemed she didn't have anything to worry about though. Sailor Moon saw him take a quick glance around to make sure he was alone then the unbelievable happened. She saw him detransform and suddenly standing there was none other than Darien.

She covered her mouth with a white-gloved hand to stifle her gasp. 'Darien is Tuxedo Mask!' her mind screamed at her. It was all she could do to stop herself from running over and throwing herself into his arms.

Staying behind him far enough that he couldn't see her she followed him out of the garage. When he entered an elevator she ducked into the stair well and started running. She made it to his floor just as he closed his door behind him. Standing just outside the door she could hear him calling for her. Opening the door, she stepped inside. She knew the exact moment that he realized she wasn't there and she saw him when he found the open balcony door. 

It appeared he couldn't help but try once more. "Serena?" he called, but it was obvious from his tone that he wasn't expecting her to answer. 

His back was to her when she stepped into his view. "Darien."

He turned at her voice and she saw how shocked he was to see Sailor Moon standing in his living room. Darien recovered quickly, "Who are you?"

Smiling Sailor Moon said, "You know who I am, just as I know who you are, Tuxedo Mask."

Suspicion turned his eyes a stormy color. "What are you talking about?"

"At least I know I can trust you to keep a secret. I saw you in the garage."

His face became hard, taking on that arrogant look she knew so well. "Why did you follow me?"

Sailor Moon shrugged, "Why not? You were going in the same direction I was." Before he could say anything she asked, "Aren't you even wondering where she is?"

"Who?" he looked confused for a moment. "You mean Serena? What do you know about her? Have you done something to her?"

"Darien," she sighed, "It's not nice to assume things like that. Especially after all the times we have helped each other. I know everything about her because…" She stopped. He probably wouldn't believe her unless she showed him.

"Because why?" he asked impatiently.

"Just watch." Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her powers. The first time she had done this it had been difficult to detransform but now it seemed she could do it with a mere thought. When she opened her eyes, it was to see a surprised expression on Darien's face. "Now you know how I felt when I found out you're Tuxedo Mask."

Taking a step toward her, he asked uncertainly, "Serena?"

"In the flesh," she laughed. Before she could go to him, as she wanted to she had to know one thing. Pulling the note out of her pocket, she unfolded it and looked it over. "Is it true? Do you love me?"

The stunned look left his face and he smiled at her. "More than anything."

That was just what she wanted to hear. Laughing in delight, she flew across the room and wrapped her arms around his neck. Without waiting for him to catch his balance, she captured his mouth with hers. 

They finally parted on the couch. He was laying down on it with her on top of him. Smiling she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. When he talked, she could feel his chest rumbling. "How did you become Sailor Moon anyway?"

So she told him the story about how she had found some boys harassing Luna one day. Saving the poor cat, she had discovered a strange crescent moon on its forehead. She continued the story to include discovering Amy, Raye and Lita were Sailor Mercury, Mars and Jupiter respectively. The final story she told him was the one were they found out that not only was there one more scout, Mina as Sailor Venus, there was also another talking cat.

When she was finished, Darien remained silent for a moment. When he did talk he said, "I believe all of it, except that your cat can talk. That is just too close to being crazy, Serena."

"Believe what you want. You'll find out the truth tomorrow when I call them all here for a meeting." She laughed when he groaned at the thought of all those girls invading his apartment again. "How about you. How did you become Tuxedo Mask?"

"I didn't have as much of a choice as you did. I didn't even know it was happening at first. In the beginning, I just got these weird headaches and then I would black out. When I woke up, I would be in a completely different place with no memory of how I got there. After while I started having these dreams where there is this princess calling for Tuxedo Mask to help her. It took having that dream only a few times before I realized that I am Tuxedo Mask. When I figured that out, I stopped blacking out. Now I had more control over what I was doing, but I still transformed automatically when I got the headaches. Soon after that, I made the connection between you and my headaches. It seems that whenever you transform, I get a headache. I now have control over my own transforming, though I have to transform to get rid of the pain. If I don't they just get worse."

"I'm sorry," Serena said. "I never meant to totally mess up your life."

"Don't worry about it so much. Once I had everything under my control, I found that it was actually fun fighting along side you guys. Almost as much fun as arguing with you is."

"Oh Darien." Serena kissed him lightly then laid her head back down. They talked about their secret lives late into the night, until they both fell asleep without moving from where they were laying.


	8. Ch 8

Chapter Eight

@}-------------

Darien awoke to the soft weight of Serena shifting on his chest. Smiling down at the top of her head, he worked with her own movements to move her off him and onto the couch beside him. Though he was loath to leave her he had to, and lucky for him he always woke up early, so he didn't have to worry about the fact that his alarm clock was in his bedroom. Moving slowly he stood up, leaving Serena behind him on the couch. Looking back down at her one more time, he smiled to see that as soon as he had stood, she had rolled over to lay on the spot warmed by his body. Grabbing the blanket that they had both forgotten about the night before off the floor, he draped it over her before going to get ready for work.

Standing under the hot water of his shower, he closed his eyes and focused on the water sliding down over his skin. He could think of no better way to wake up in the morning other than having all the bodies tension washed down the drain with the dirty water. 'Except for maybe waking up to a beautiful girl in your arms, who loves you.' He had to smile at the thought, and he couldn't doubt it was true. Serena had only said she loved him one more time since the first, but she had said it at such a time that he couldn't doubt her words. There was no way anyone could ever deny the emotion that shined in her eyes whenever she looked at him, particularly when she smiled.

Shaking his head to clear it of its wayward thoughts he turned off the water and stepped out onto the shower mat. With the water stopped, he could now hear the beeping of his alarm clock. Cursing the fact that he had forgotten to turn it off so it wouldn't wake Serena, he wrapped his towel around his waist and opened the door to his room. Standing on the other side of the bed, hand hovering over the clock, was Serena. Darien smiled at her, amusement bubbling up inside at the blush that turned her face a pretty shade of red. "Are you going to turn it off?" His words broke her out of the trance that held her eyes to him. Her blush grew even deeper in color and her hand slammed down so hard he couldn't help but wince.

"I was just... I'm sorry.... I was only.... I'll go and start breakfast." With that attempt, she ran from the room, her sleep worn ponytails trailing behind her. 

When Darien finally followed her out to the kitchen, he was dressed and ready for work. Sitting down at the table, he asked her, "Are there any headaches planned for today that I should know about?"

Serena looked at him in confusion for a moment but when she caught on, she laughed. "We don't plan the battles and there is no training today that I'm aware of."

"Good thing," he teased, "It's hard to think about you if I'm always getting 

interrupted by having to go save you."

They stood up and were starting the dishes before Serena answered. When she did, it came in the form of a twisted towel hitting him in the thighs. Growling he began to follow her, stocking her around the kitchen and into the living room. She wasn't watching where she was going and he planned around that. With one last playful lunge to grab her she took one step back to far and he got to watch the surprised look on her face as she tumbled backward over the arm of the couch. Her legs still stuck off the end of the couch and he stepped up in between them, leaning down, he placed a hand on either side of her head.

"You think of me?" she asked. He hadn't expected her to say that and he answered her a little more thoroughly than he liked. 

"At first I would wonder what it was about you, that even though I fought with you every morning, just the thought of you seemed to make everything all right. Then I would think about coming home, seeing you here, and knowing that I couldn't touch you. That you wouldn't let me. Now I spend my day thinking about coming home, walking up to you," he paused to pull her up so she was seated on the arm of the couch, with him still between her thighs, "and gathering you in my arms. Knowing that you won't stop me and no one else could. I dream about," now his lips were suspended just over hers and he could feel her breath as he spoke, "kissing you. Loving you." He spoke the last two words in a whisper just before his mouth reached hers. He wanted to linger but knew that if he did, he would get very close to being late for work. So instead, he cut the kiss off sooner than either of them liked. Lifting Serena by the waist, he helped her back to her feet. Holding her a little longer than necessary, he gave her one final, brief kiss. Then saying goodbye he hurried out the door for work.

True to his word, Darien did think about her most of the day. At least whenever he had a free moment. Mostly he thought about the amazing fact that all along he had known Sailor Moon and never even known that he did. Not that he minded. Knowing Serena first, he was able to relate her to the hero, instead of the hero to her. If he had known who she was to begin with, he probably would have expected her to do everything with the same efficiency that she fought the negaverse. He knew himself well enough to realize that and feel only a twinge of shame.

The day finally ended, though not quite as soon as he would have liked. He went through his duties at the end of his shift with a lot more enthusiasm than usual. So much so that his supervisor even commented on it.

"It's good to see you've finally gotten a life outside of this hospital," Brian joked, coming into the office just as Darien was getting ready to leave. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Darien's expression stayed indifferent but inside he was beaming. He was definitely the lucky one. "Just a girl I've known a while. Only, I didn't really notice her until now."

Brian chuckled, "She must be special if she's managed to take your mind off your work for the past week, like the nurses have been telling me. You may not know it, but you've just broken quite a few hearts."

Darien couldn't pass up the chance to get back, "Is yours one of them?"

"Not a chance," Brian laughed appreciably, "See you tomorrow."

A half an hour later Darien pulled into his parking spot and shut off the engine. It was only once he was in the elevator did he remember that Serena had said something about there being a scout meeting in his apartment, so that they could find out who he was. He knew she wasn't lying when he opened his apartment door and could hear the sound of teenage girls giggling, plus two other voices he wasn't familiar with. "Serena?"

His call was answer by a blond streak throwing herself into his arms. After a brief hug, she was tugging on his arm, pulling him into the living room. "I haven't told them a thing yet, I was waiting for you to get home. Sit," she commanded, then plopped herself on the floor at his feet.

"Serena! What is going on?" Raye demanded to know.

"Hold on." He couldn't see her eyes but he could tell she was looking each of them in the eye, including the two cats that were lounging on his pillows. "Remember, you guys promised not to say anything, not until I've explained everything."

"We remember Serena," Amy said for all of them.

"Okay, here goes," taking a deep breath she began, "Darien, I would like for you to meet the Sailor Scouts, warriors of love and justice." When Raye looked as if she was going to yell at Serena, the blond gave her a stern look that shut even her up. "Raye is Sailor Mars, scout of fire. Mina is Sailor Venus, scout of love. Lita is Sailor Jupiter, scout of the lightening and thunder. Amy is Sailor Mercury, scout of water and knowledge. Those two," she pointed at the cats, which were both looking at her with large yellow eyes, "are Luna and Artemis, our kitty protectors and advisors." She must have read his mind because suddenly she added, "And even though this is the one thing that you wouldn't believe me about last night, yes they can talk."

Darien looked over at the four girls that were sending hostile looks in his direction. Before he could say anything Serena was continuing, "Scouts, I would like to introduce to you, Tuxedo Mask." She looked up at him and he felt all his misgivings melt away in the light of her smile.

"Serena!" Raye yelled, "Will you stop dreaming!"

"Yes Serena," Amy agreed, "The probability of Darien being Tuxedo Mask are," she pulled a small blue computer and started typing, "very near impossible."

Darien saw Serena's shoulders slump and he reached down to wrap a comforting arm around her. Before he could though she jumped up and faced her friends, disbelief and anger shining in her eyes. "You guys don't believe me? I've never lied to you and now you can't trust me. Fine, I'll prove it to you!"

Sensing what it was she was about to do, Darien caught her arm. "Serena, there is no need for you to transform to provide proof."

The look on her face was clearly confused. "But I thought you could only transform if I did," she said, gazing down at him.

"No," he told her, "I can transform on my own. But there is no need; I have another kind of proof."

"What?"

"Watch," he glanced over at the girls, "All of you, watch." Cupping his hands together, he started to concentrate. Before they could see anything, he saw the vague shape of a rose appear in his hand. So that he could be sure they would see everything, he went slower than usual. Instead of just making the rose appear, he built it petal by petal. He could hear gasps from all of them, even Serena, but he paid them no attention. When he was done he held in his hand a blood red, long stem rose which just happened to be devoid of any thorns.

Looking up at Serena, he took her hand and placed the rose in it, "For you, my lady."

"I guess that is our proof," a male said. Darien looked over at the white cat, his eyes wide. "She was telling you the truth. We can talk, though with these girls, a lot of good it does us. Half the time they don't listen to us anyway."

All Darien could do was stare. Not only could it talk, it, or obviously he, had a sense of humor.

"Told ya, Darien," Serena sang in his ear. Then she turned on her friends. "As for all of you. How dare you not believe me!" Looking over, Darien say they all looked a little shame faced.

"Go easy on them Serena. If I hadn't seen you detransform right in front of me, I probably wouldn't have believed without proof either."

"Now I'm hurt," Serena joked.

"Not as hurt as your going to be," Raye threatened. "You could have at least warned us instead of just starting to tell Darien who we were. I thought you had finally gone crazy."

"Yes Serena," Amy added, "There was no need to be so secretive."

Mina was absolutely beaming, "Give her a break you guys. This is perfect. Not only does Serena fall in love, she finds out he's her dream guy."

"Mina!" Serena cried, clearly discomfited. She looked down at Darien, who 

smiled at her reassuringly.

"So, I'm your dream guy?" he asked, feeling totally pleased with himself.

"Now look what you've done Mina. I thought he was bad before. He'll be intolerable now." She sighed dramatically and wiped an imaginary tear of hardship from her eye.

"Serena, I think it may be a good idea if we plan some training sessions, so that Darien can join us," Luna said, looking to Artemis to see if he agreed. The white cat nodded his head.

"I think that's a good idea," Darien agreed. When Serena groaned at the thought of another pain filled training session, Darien laughed. "I'll get to watch you run around in that short skirt without having to worry about any cardians."

This time the other girls groaned and Serena stuck her tongue out at him.

The whole room filled with joyful laughter.


	9. Ch 9

Chapter Nine

@}------------

Sailor Moon stumbled to her knees. Knocked off her feet by the bolt of lightening Jupiter had sent her way. It was two days later and they were practicing just outside of Tokyo. They had been there for nearly two hours and she was really starting to get tired. At the moment, it was her, Mercury and Mars against Venus, Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask in a game of capture the flag.

"Ohhh," Sailor Moon growled. She did not get up though; she waited for Jupiter to come just a little closer. 'Just a little bit, come on Jupiter. You know me, I am a crybaby. I don't like to be hurt.' Finally, Jupiter was standing where she wanted her to be. Bracing herself on her hands, she swung her leg towards the brunette, catching her behind the knees. Jupiter pitched forward, jumping up Sailor Moon grabbed the green ribbon from her belt and took off.

"Very good Sailor Moon," Luna called. Her compliment was accompanied by Jupiter's laughter.

Sailor Moon didn't pay any attention to either of them. She may not like training but she tried to be serious about it when she was doing it. To her left Mars and Venus were evenly matched. To her right Mercury was holding her own against Tuxedo Mask. She chose to veer to her right. As she was running up, she saw Tuxedo Mask pull out his cane and sweep Mercury's feet out from under her. Before the blue-haired girl had a chance to react, he had her blue ribbon.

"That's not very nice," Sailor Moon called out to him. "Bet you you can't do the same to me." Tuxedo Mask smiled and she could tell his eyes were dancing under his mask. 

"Just watch me," he said confidently, striding toward her. 

He actually did try the same trick right away but Sailor Moon jumped, easily 

avoiding his cane. Serena pulled the short stick, not unlike his cane, that she used for training, out of her boot. Her tiara was too powerful to be using against people, besides they had already had a separate target practice. Pushing a switch the end of the stick, it split, forming a 'T'. Watching him closely, Sailor Moon feinted to her right then dived to her left. Just as she was about to hook his foot he managed to dance away.

Coming out of her roll easily she turned and glared at him. "You weren't supposed to do that!" she cried good-naturally.

"Just like I'm not supposed to this right?" he laughed in response. With a flick of his wrist, he sent roses flying in her direction. One bounced harmlessly off her boot and one skimmed the side of her thigh, the rest hit the dirt around her.

"I'm going to get you for that!" 

Neither of them noticed that they had an audience. Venus held Mars's red ribbon in her hand but was not stepping into help her partner. Instead, she too watched them, along with the other scouts and the cats.

Tuxedo Mask laughed. He knew it hadn't hurt much, Sailor Moon knew he knew. What made her mad was that he had gotten a hit on her where she had failed to get one in one him. Thinking fast, she turned and started running across the open field. "Catch me if you can!" she taunted.

She knew he took chase immediately. Glancing back, she saw him gaining on her. She was no match for his long legs. She had counted on that. Just before he reached her, but late enough that he wouldn't be able to stop himself, Sailor Moon stopped and ducked close to the ground. Just as she hoped, he jumped over her. Reaching up as he sailed over her, she managed to grab a pant leg. She smiled when she heard him land in front of her. 

Quickly, before he could catch his breath. She looked up and pounced on his chest. Grabbing his black ribbon she smiled triumphantly, "Gotcha," she managed as she fought to catch her own breath. Behind her, she could hear the other scouts applauding her. 

"That's what you think," Tuxedo Mask countered. She felt his hands clamp on her waist and suddenly she was the one on her back in the dirt. He was kneeling above her. As she watched he detransformed, she did the same.

Smiling up at Darien, she clicked her tongue. "Naughty boy. I already won."

"And what does the winner win?" Darien asked slyly. His fingers inching their way down her sides to her wrists.

Serena shrugged as much as was possible, "I can't think of anything I really want at the moment."

"Oh really?" he asked, lifting her arms and capturing them above her head in one of his hands. His free hand he traced down her arm. 

Serena squirmed beneath him, trying to hold in her laughter.

"I think I can make you tell me."

"Just try it."

Darien took the challenge seriously. With slow, deft fingers, he found all her 

ticklish spots. Much to Serena's chagrin she heard the other girls cheering him on.

"Come one guys. Help me," she pleaded to no avail. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer and her laughter bubbled up out of her throat.

Only then did Darien stop. "Guess I won after all," he said smugly.

When Serena could breathe again she looked over at Luna, "I guess training is 

over for today."

The cat nodded, unable to hide her own kitty smile.

"I'll get you for this," she told Darien. He laughed and she laughed right along with him, but she meant it.

"Come on you two," Lita urged. "We're starving. We want pizza."

Serena pushed at Darien and he stood up, lending her a hand up. "You think I'm going to miss pizza? You're crazy."

Linking her hand with Darien's they made their way back to where his car and Lita's jeep had been parked.


	10. Ch 10

Chapter Ten

@}------------

Darien pulled his car into the parking lot and looked over at Serena. She had fallen asleep, though he didn't blame her. They had been up awfully late last night, with going to the movies then talking about the training with Luna. He had been amazed when Luna left. She had managed the rooftops just as well as he did. 

He had suggested they wait until later to come to the beach but Serena had loved his idea of watching the sun rise up over the ocean so much that she had insisted that the come. Leaning over to her seat he kissed her awake. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at him in the darkness caused by false dawn. 

"I'm up," she assured him, "I'm barely up, but I'm up."

He got out of the car then moved around to her side to help her out. Together they carried their picnic basket, towels and umbrella down to a spot near enough to the water that the tide would just barely reach them.

Once everything was set up, Darien lay down and welcomed Serena into his arms.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this," she yawned as she lay down.

Darien laughed. "You're the one who said you wanted to see the perfect sunrise. There is no place anymore perfect than this. If you fall asleep, I'll just have to wake you up."

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

Pulling her closer Darien chuckled evilly, "See all the water out there?"

Serena gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Go to sleep and you'll find out."

"Well," Serena huffed, "I just won't go to sleep then." Darien knew her and just as he expected, she was snoring gently within a matter of moments. Looking down at her, Darien almost changed his mind. She looked so peaceful, so unlike the girl that had mercilessly beaten him in training yesterday. That was a good enough reason to do this though. Another way to get back at her, besides the tickling. Also, she never had told him what she won. Carefully, so as not take wake her, he stood with her in his arms. He walked up to the ocean until the water was lapping at his feet.

He shivered; the water was a little cool. Good thing he had thought to bring an extra change of clothes for both of them. Holding his breath, he walked straight out until the water was at his waist, just barely touching Serena's back. Her feet trailed in the water. She shifted in his arms, attempting to pull away from the chill. When that didn't work, she opened her eyes. "Darien?"

Before she could say anything else, Darien let go of her legs. Serena gasped, suddenly finding herself half way submerged in cold ocean water.

"Why you... you!" she shrieked. "I'll get you for this, I promise."

"And just what are you going to do?" Darien laughed, stepping back out of her reach.

Serena's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Wouldn't you like to know," she taunted.

Suddenly Darien saw her arm sweep the water up toward him. Before he could move, he was soaked. Water dripped from his hair and the tip of his nose. Plastered his shirt to his front. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Serena. She must have sensed his intention, for just as he dived toward her, she dived backwards, staying just out of his reach.

Darien came back up to the surface, sputtering. The water was now up to his neck and he could see Serena was just a little farther out than he was. She was doggy paddling on the spot to keep her head above the surface. Smiling at her, he jack knifed toward her. Surprisingly, she was no longer in the same spot when he reached where she should have been. He looked around in confusion to see her surfacing just a short ways away.

They repeated this a few times before Darien finally decided that maybe he should keep his eye on her. This time he did manage to catch her, but they had made their way far enough out that when he grabbed her they both ended up below the surface. Reluctantly he let go of her and made his way back up. When he had his eyes clear of water, he saw her paddling only a few feet from him.

"Since when are you such a good swimmer?"

Serena laughed, "Since I passed all my swimming lessons with perfect scores." She pushed her wet bangs back out of her face. "I figured, why not learn to swim? There's nothing to trip on in the water."

Before he could respond, she dove down. There wasn't a ripple in the water to indicate which way she was going. Suddenly he felt something tighten around his ankle and he was pulled under. He came up gasping for breath. Serena was laughing at him from where she stood in waist deep water.

Shaking his head, he followed her into shore. 

He collapsed on the blanket beside her, shivering slightly in the cool breeze. He watched as she pulled her hair down from its two meatballs and brushed most of the knots out with her fingers. Then she pulled it back up the same way. Instead of just leaving them as ponytails though, she braided each one so that there would be no more major knots.

"You do that way too much," he teased her efficiency.

She decided to ignore him, instead looking out across the ocean to where the sky was starting to lighten. Darien watched her as she watched the sunrise. He could see it reflected in her eyes, along with her joy. Finally deciding that he had been ignored long enough he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her down to join him.

"But Darien," she protested, "The sunrise!"

"There is another one tomorrow. Right now I'd rather kiss you."

@}--------------

Serena laughed and placed her hands on the sand castle, trying to save it from collapsing. Looking over at where Darien watched her from their blanket she called, "You could get over here and help me instead of sitting there laughing at me."

"That's quite all right," he called back, "I'm perfectly fine over here, away from the water." The last time he had come down to help her, she had taken her bucket of water and dumped it over his head. When he asked for a reason she had been to busy clutching her stomach and laughing to give him one.

Serena stuck her tongue and him and gave up on that particular wall. "Oh well," she mumbled, "We can pretend that they just finished defending themselves from the nasty Darien the Destroyer."

"I heard that!"

"I intended for you to hear that!"

"Whatcha doin?" 

Serena looked up at the young voice to see a young girl, perhaps around seven, with bright red hair. "Making a castle.'

"Can I help?" the little girl asked, her green eyes full of hope.

"Sure. I'm Serena. What's your name?"

She looked up from where she had immediately started filling the bucket with sand. "My name is Melissa."

"Melissa, do you want to do a favor for me?" The little girl nodded. "See that man over there," she pointed at Darien, who was lying with his eyes closed. "His name is Darien and he's a friend of mine. Why don't you take that bucket of dirt you have there and go dump it on him."

Melissa looked like she really liked that idea but there was a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Serena assured. "He won't be mad at you. More than likely he'll come after me."

At this, Melissa's eyes widened even further.

"I can run real fast and he would never hurt me. I just want to get him up."

"All right," Melissa agreed. Then she picked up the half-full bucket and with exaggerated attempts at being quiet that only a child could master, she crept up to the blanket. When she stood over Darien she said, "Mister, Serena says this is for you." Then she proceeded to dump the sand on him.

Serena burst out laughing when Melissa ran back to her, a wide smile on her small face. "That was perfect," Serena managed. Then she saw Darien getting up to walk over to them. "Don't worry about anything Melissa. We'll just continue to work on the castle."

She knew when Darien stopped behind her and suddenly she felt small pebbles of sand and dirt hit her back through her shirt. Turning, she saw that he was shaking his head and all the dirt was flying out of it. "Hey!" she cried, trying to sound innocent and mad at the same time, "What was that for?"

In response, he grabbed a handful of dirt from the wall that had collapsed and slowly poured it over her head. Melissa broke out in high pitched, childish peels of laughter. Serena couldn't help but join her, but in the process, she turned on Darien.

He looked down at her and said, "At least I had the courage to do it myself."

"Courage?" Serena managed through her laughter. "And just who happened to beat who yesterday?"

"That didn't take courage," Darien insisted, "But it you think you can do it again. By all means." He stepped back from her and spread his arms, giving her chance at first shot.

"Land or water?" she asked.

"Both."

"You're on."

Then she did the exact same thing she had done to Lita. Bracing herself on her hands, she swung her leg out. She just barely hooked her foot behind his leg but she did manage to bring him to his knees. "Your turn," she laughed, and started to run towards the water. Her only chance at winning this contest was if she could just make it. 

She didn't have a chance. Darien's legs were longer than hers were and he caught her before she even reached the edge. Grabbing her, he picked her up by the waist and swung her over his shoulder. "You want to go in the water?" he asked her. She didn't much like the way he said that, so she shook her head no. "That isn't what it looked like to me." Then he started toward the ocean.

Unfortunately, with the way he held her, her head would be one of the first things under water. Still, on the way there she did have a nice view of his butt. He wasn't wearing a shirt and at the sight of the smooth skin at his sides, she got an idea. Freeing one hand from his grip, she started to run her nails up and down his side. At first, nothing happened but then she saw his muscles contract away from her touch. 'Gotcha,' she thought triumphantly. It wasn't long before he was trying hard to hold his laughter in. Serena knew she had him then and she moved her tickling fingers around to his bare stomach. Suddenly he flipped her off his shoulder and into the now slightly warm water.

"Two to one. Looks like I'm winning!" she called as she swam away. When the laughter died, she knew he was coming after her.

That night Serena sat on the floor, her damp hair spread around her. She had just showered, washed her hair twice and she was still pulling bits of sand out of it. "Never again Darien. Never again. I swear, I brought home half the beach in my hair."

"You started it," he replied from the kitchen, where he was making popcorn.

"Like even! You did when you dumped me in the water when I fell asleep."

"At least you had warning."

"So did you. I never break a promise."

"You win," Darien conceded as he sank down into the couch behind her. "What movie did you pick?"

"That's five to three, in my favor," Serena sing-songed. Glancing down at the television guide in front of her she said, "There is 'Grease', 'Aliens 3', and 'Face Off' to choose from. Which do you want?"

"'Face Off,'" Darien suggested. He held the bowl down for her, "Want some?"

"Thanks," she grabbed a hand full and dumped it on the floor in front of her.

"Hey! I'd like it if you'd keep the carpet semi clean."

Serena smiled over her shoulder at him, "You know me. There won't be a crumb left."


	11. Ch 11

Chapter Eleven

@}------------

Darien smiled at the memory. Every night after that for a week had been the same. Together they would pick a movie, and then they would usually miss the first ten minutes arguing over some small thing. Then they would laugh at themselves for the next five. The next half hour of the movie would usually be lost as they talked over the day. By the time they got around to paying attention to the movie it would be half over and neither of them really wanted to watch the rest, but they would, just so they could stay in each other's arms without falling asleep.

Tonight was the last night they would have to do that. Darien's smile disappeared at the thought. Tomorrow her parents were getting back. They weren't sure at what time so he was taking Serena over to Lita's early so they wouldn't have anything to worry about.

Closing his eyes, he thought only of Serena. Over the past week they had discovered that somehow they were linked in such a way that they only had to think of the other in order to know what they were feeling. When he had Serena totally pictured in his mind all his sorrow at having to take her home he next day left him, to be replaced by a calm happiness. He smiled, at least she wasn't bored. Anyway, he got off in a couple of hours and then they would be able to watch one more movie.

"Come on Darien, stop dreaming," Brian said, sticking his head in the open door, "We've only got two more patients for today, so let's get going."

Darien pushed himself up out of his chair and followed the older doctor down the hall.

A half an hour later he left the patients room smiling. It was patients like that which reminded him of why he had gone into pediatrics. He had just been visiting a little boy of eight who had just gotten his tonsils out. Though Darien knew the kid must have been in some pain, he had still mimed jokes the whole time. Actually, the kid's optimism had reminded him of Serena.

Thinking of Serena reminded him of the slight tingling headache he had gotten at the start of his visit. He had become so used to them that when there was no way he could transform, he just forgot about the headache. Now it was gone and he suspected that everything was fine. Taking a few more steps down the hallway, he was suddenly engulfed in pain radiating out from his left shoulder. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn someone had clubbed him. Slowly the pain dimmed until it was almost gone. Behind him, he could hear a nurse asking if he was okay but he ignored her. Frantically he searched for Serena but he could barely feel her. Then the urge to transform came again, stronger and more painful than he had ever felt it before.

"Darien! Can you hear me?" Brian was kneeling in front of Darien. It was only then that he realized he had fallen to the floor. 

Pushing himself up he said through gritted teeth, "I have to get out of here."

"Are you sure? I think we should run some tests," Brian insisted.

"I'll be fine. I've got to go." With that, he got up and headed for the main doors.

"By all means." He could hear Brian grumbling sarcastically behind him.

Once outside he headed across the street instead of to his car. Ducking between two buildings, he was transformed and vaulting up a fire escape in the space of two breaths. On the roof, he stopped and closed his eyes, trying to find Serena. He found her vaguely and he took off in the direction he knew her to be.

Things at the battlefield at the park were worse than he had imagined. He arrived to see Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus sprawled in the grass at the cardians feet. The cardian was at least nine feet tall with fists half the size of its body. In each of those fists were Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask froze when he saw her limp body, her hair trailing beneath her, blowing in the wind. A loud clap of thunder brought his attention over to where Sailor Jupiter was defending herself and her two fallen companions. Jumping down off the roof, ignoring the pain that ran up his legs on impact, he ran over and helped her pull them away. When he grabbed Venus, he noticed that they were starting to stir. 'Good,' he thought, 'we're going to need all the help we can get.'

Running back he saw that the cardian had dropped Mars and was now reaching out to grab Jupiter. "Jupiter!" he called in warning. , throwing a dozen roses to catch the monsters attention.

She gave him a grateful smile then ran in to pull Mars out from under the cardian's feet. Tuxedo Mask focused on saving Sailor Moon. Throwing a rose into the cardian's eyes to blind it, he jumped up on the fist holding her. Pulling out his cane he began to pry open the stone hand. When it wouldn't work, he started throwing roses into all the cracks, praying one of them would split far enough and that he wouldn't hit her. 

Suddenly the hand beneath him froze and he looked up to see Mercury was back in action. With one more, well-aimed throw, the ice encased hand shattered. He tried to grab Sailor Moon but she slipped from his grasp when he was thrown off to the side. Looking up he saw her falling, then Jupiter was there, catching her. Getting up and running he intercepted Jupiter and took Sailor Moon from her. He was surprised to see that she was already moving. 

Sailor Moon groaned and opened her eyes. Tuxedo Mask smiled down at her, very relieved. 

"I have to help," she said, trying to get up from where he had laid her on the grass.

He pushed her back down, "Rest. They can handle it."

"I have to help," she insisted. This time she did managed to get up and before he could protest, she silenced him with a quick kiss. Then she was gone, racing back to the fight.

He followed her and stopped when everything came into view. All the scouts were standing around the cardian. He could feel the power they were calling. Suddenly their voices filled the air.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

He watched as each of their attacks converged on the cardian. All of them connected at once and in a flash of light, the creature vaporized into dust.

"Moon dusted!" Sailor Moon cried. Turning to him, she smiled, beckoning. He joined her gladly. "Thank you," she said, throwing herself at him. Then she turned to the others. "Are you all okay? I wasn't the only one that thing got a hold of."

"We're fine," Venus assured her. "Only, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving!"

"Ice cream," Sailor Moon suggested. They all powered down to civilian clothing. 

"Perfect," Lita agreed.

Darien had to run to catch up with all of them.

@}-------------

"The past three weeks have been perfect Darien. I so don't want to go home tomorrow," Serena confided, snuggling closer to Darien, despite all the room available in the bed. She was feeling much better now; the pain in her shoulder was gone completely.

Darien kissed her exposed neck and she shivered, partly because it tickled, but mostly out of pure delight. "I don't want to let you go, Meatball Head."

"Don't call me that," she replied automatically, no longer meaning it in the slightest. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course, silly," Darien turned her over in his arms so that she was facing him. Serena couldn't help but sigh at how well they fit together. Then his expression grew more serious, "You don't understand what I've been going through since I found out you were Sailor Moon. Today Serena, today I thought I had lost you, when I suddenly could barely feel you."

Serena felt tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to make you worry. It's just, I had to fight…"

"I know it's not your fault, Serena, don't cry." Darien bent his head down and kissed away the teardrop that managed to sneak out from under her lashes. 

Serena felt the light touch and a sob escaped her lips. He was so gentle, so unlike the way everything used to be and she knew she didn't deserve him. She was so naive and young, not to mention clumsy. Her gentle crying, which had turned into a release for her fear from earlier today, when she had almost lost him, was cut off by his lips on hers. The slow kiss was soft and comforting, never deepening past a light butterfly touch. Straining up against him, she sought to deepen the kiss but he held back and she felt as if she would fall to pieces, or more likely, go insane. 

The warmth of his mouth left hers and she felt him make his way down to the hollow in her throat. His breath was warm and moist and she heard herself moan. Sure, they had kissed a lot this week, and she always felt a kind of electrical spark go through her nerves when his mouth touched hers. This time the spark felt to have settled in the pit of her stomach and kindled a fire there. A fire that was slowly burning hotter and hotter.

"Darien," she moaned his name. He cut her words off with another, fuller kiss on her mouth. This time delving deep with his tongue. The fire flared and she squirmed against the onslaught of discomforting yet incredibly enjoyable feelings that accompanied his kiss. When he finally eased up on her, she opened her eyes to see his stormy blue eyes staring at her intently. "Darien," she whispered, "I don't know.... What are these feelings? I want... something."

Darien's eyes darkened even more, appearing black in the dim light. Slowly, almost reverently, he leaned down and kissed her temple, which was only the start of a trail of kisses that led past her ear, down her jaw, to the base of her neck. "If you'll let me, I'll show you."

Serena gazed up at him from under lowered lashes. She had an idea of what he was suggesting but... Fear momentarily tried to control her but she pushed it away. This was Darien; she loved him and trusted that he would never hurt her. Blushing, she looked up at him shyly, "Will you?"

Darien answered her whispered question with a searing kiss that pushed all other thoughts from her mind.

Serena sighed and wrapped her arms more tightly under her pillow. She was lying on her stomach, head turned towards Darien, who was lying on his side, head propped up on his hand. He had a lazy smile on his face and looked just as sated and contented as she felt. Shivering slightly she watched Darien use his free hand to move the blanket up from around her waist to cover her naked torso. "I wasn't cold," she told him, "Not really anyway."

"Are you okay?" he asked her, worry in his voice despite the smile on his lips. Just looking at those lips sent delightful chills through her in remembrance.

"More than okay," she assured him. "How about you? Do you re... re..." She couldn't force the word out.

"Regret? Never. I could never regret anything that involves you."

Serena smiled a slow, seductive smile. "Really?" She sat up, allowing the blanket to fall away. Leaning forward she caught his mouth beneath hers and almost immediately felt the fire flare up once again.

@}------------

Darien was the first to wake up the next morning. Stretching contentedly, he smiled when he felt Serena stir beside him. He couldn't help but feel pride. Last night had been... he couldn't think of a word to match his feelings. Incredible seemed to be too dull a word and amazing left so much out. He had felt as if he could see inside of Serena and knew exactly what she was feeling, exactly what all her dreams, hopes and fears were. Not only did he know what they were, he could feel them just as strongly as she did. It had been nothing like their normal connection, where he could feel her emotions but knew that they were hers. Everything she felt, he had felt it so strong that he couldn't tell where his own feelings ended and hers began.

Serena sighed heavily and her breathing changed, indicating that she was waking up. She smiled when she noticed he was watching her. That smile was exactly what Darien had been waiting for. "Good Morning, sleepy head." 

"Morning," she replied. Sitting up she blushed that brightest, most endearing shade of red Darien had ever seen her go, and she pulled the blanket up with her.

"It's okay," Darien said, suppressing a chuckle. He leaned over to kiss her then grabbed his pajama pants off the end of the bed. Pulling them on he looked back to see her still clutching the blanket, but she was smiling shyly through her blush. "I'll get start breakfast." 

Pulling the plates down from the cupboard, Darien couldn't help but smile. Even after what they had done, she still managed to hold on to her innocence and modesty. For some reason that made him even happier. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and was tempting to go see what Serena would do if he joined her in the shower, but he held himself back. Now was probably not the time, better if he gave her time to think, like he was doing.

Everything was almost ready when she appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a pair of longer shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Still, she wouldn't go back to the clothes she used to feel comfortable in. At least her hair was up in its meatball style, even if it was still a little stringy from being wet. "How are you feeling?"

His question, or maybe just the sound of his voice, seemed to animate her. Before he knew it, she was hurling herself at him. He caught her and was almost set off balance again when she kissed him. "A little enthusiastic, aren't we?" He chuckled when she blushed ferociously, "Don't worry, I feel the same way."

Serena looked up at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling. "I just wanted to say, thank you and, I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm probably the one who should be saying thank you, Meatball Head." He kissed her softly before she could protest. "Now, how about some breakfast."

After breakfast, Serena had volunteered to do dishes and he had showered. Now he was helping her carry stuff down to his car. And was already in the process of starting to miss her. He didn't want to think about how lonely his bed was going to seem tonight. When everything was in the trunk, he walked to the passenger door with her. Before she could open it, Darien pinned her against the side of his car. "I'm missing you already."

Serena giggled and Darien stared at her in disbelief. "I miss you already too. You've changed Darien. You used to be so aloft, never sharing anything with anyone. You could act so arrogant and conceited, and I meant it when I called you a jerk. Even when you were just taking care of me. You confused the hell out of me. Now though. I don't know if it's just me or if the others have noticed how much you've changed. Now I only have to glance at you to know what you're feeling. Sometimes, with this strange connection we have, I don't even have to do that. I just close my eyes, think of you, and I know exactly what you're feeling. Though you still confuse me because half the time, I can't figure out why."

Grinning down at her Darien said, "I hope it's only you that can read me like that. I would feel too... on display then. But you, you have changed too. At least, you've mostly changed back to the way that you used to be. You have to promise me one thing. Never, ever try to be who you aren't, ever again." He felt his gut roll itself into knots while he waited for her answer.

"I'll always be me. Just for you, and because, well, the world just can't survive without least one Serena Tsukino in it." Darien laughed along with her, glad that she was regaining the pride she never even knew she had.

"We had better get going," he said reluctantly. "Lita is expecting us."

Serena nodded, "It's too bad we don't know when exactly my parents are getting home today. I would rather spend the whole day with you."

"You know that's what I want. Nothing could keep me from you if it weren't for them. Except for the fact that Andrew made me promise to meet him at the arcade. I think he is planning on first getting all the details from me he can, then keeping me busy all day so I don't think about how lonely I am."

"I think the scouts have the same thing planned for me," Serena sighed. Then she brightened up, "I'll see if I can't convince them to go to the arcade."

"You do that," Darien chuckled, as he finally moved away from her and opened the door, closing it behind her.

They drove to Lita's apartment in silence, neither wanting any further reminder that they were being separated, even if it was only during the night. Reaching Lita's, nearly halfway across town, Darien helped carry stuff inside. Wanting to be able to see Serena as long as possible. All the scouts were gathered in Lita's living room, obviously waiting for them. "Andrew called," Lita told Darien, "He's waiting for you. And you, Serena Tsukino, I've made your favorite."

Serena's eyes lit up in delight and Darien logged that beautiful image away in his memory for later. "Chocolate ice cream cake! For me! Lita, I love you!" she cried, giving the taller girl a hug.

Lita looked a little embarrassed but only shrugged. The others hadn't yet approached them, and Lita backed away, tactfully giving them time to say goodbye.

Darien gathered Serena in his arms and backed up against the door to be sure they weren't seen. He knew that the others could hear them but at least this way they had the illusion of privacy. Staring down at Serena, he saw tears glisten in her eyes. Tears that he could tell she was valiantly trying to hold back. Kissing her lightly on the forehead he said, "I'm going to be so lonely without you, Meatball Head."

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was disappointed, so before she could say anything, he gave her what she wanted. Kissing her skillfully but quickly, knowing that Andrew was waiting for him. And probably not to patiently.

When she could talk Serena said, "I don't think I ever told you but, last night was wonderful." 

Darien felt his heart soar.

"And I love you," she added.

"I love you more," he whispered, before kissing her once more than slipping out the door while he still could. Glancing back, he saw her watching him walk down the hall. He flashed a smile then disappeared into the elevator.

@}----------

Serena watched him walk away and when he turned back, smiling, she felt her knees melt. Closing the door, she leaned on it, pulling herself together. Trying to hide her dreamy expression, and knowing she failed miserably, she walked out to the living room.

"What was that all about," Raye asked abruptly, always one to get right to the 

subject.

"What was what all about?" Serena asked her own question quite innocently.

Lita interrupted before Raye could say anything, "You know what Serena. And you don't get any cake until you tell us."

"Oh, come on Lita, that's torture."

"No more torture than us wondering what you were talking about?" Mina spoke up.

Serena looked at her friends. Lita and Mina, looked merely curious. Raye had an 

almost suspicious look about her. Amy actually looked worried. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're not deaf Serena. We heard your comment," Raye tried to explain calmly.

"What comment," Serena asked, though by now she was pretty sure just what they were talking about. She couldn't keep the blush from staining her cheeks.

Amy must have decided that she had heard enough, and being very un-Amy like, she stopped all the pussyfooting around. "Your comment about last night, Serena," she said calmly.

"Oh that." Serena's blush deepened even more.

"Thank you, Amy," Raye exclaimed. "Now maybe we'll get some answers."

Making her way over to a vacant chair, Serena slumped down and looked guiltily at her friends. "You guys weren't supposed to hear that."

"Well duh," Raye muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes heavenward.

Mina giggled, efficiently breaking the tension.

"It's nothing," Serena insisted.

"Yeah right girl," Lita exclaimed, "You don't usually blush that red over nothing."

Serena smiled and slouched farther into her chair. Her eyes took on an even dreamier look. Upon seeing her face, both Raye and Amy forgot their misgivings and became just as curious as Lita and Mina. "It was heavenly," Serena mused, barely loud for the girls to hear her. "It was so much better than Aaron. Everything felt so right, so perfect. Like the whole world had moved into slow motion, and everything revolved around us. All I could see was his eyes. And they kept changing. One minute they would be so calm, an almost light blue. Than they would change, like storm clouds rolling in over the ocean. But I was never scared. All I could feel was love and excitement and heat." Realizing what she was babbling about, Serena's blush returned full force.

"How could he," Raye suddenly said. "You were vulnerable and he took advantage of you."

The other girls looked at Raye, this idea had never occurred to them.

Serena was furious. "Don't you dare Raye." Her embarrassment was gone. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about. No idea!"

Raye faced Serena down. "Sure I do. You had just spent three weeks at his place. You felt grateful to him for taking care of you and he took advantage of that."

"I'd be careful if I were you Raye. That is the man I love you're talking about. For your information, last night was the first time but we had been sleeping in the same bed for a week and a half all ready! Ever since the day of the fair. Also, for your information. The night after the fair. I asked him to make all the memories of Aaron go away. But he refused, because then I was vulnerable!"

The room remained silent for a while after Serena finished. Her eyes were still flashing with anger and she did not look any more ready to back down than Raye did. 'But then, why should I be the one backing down?' she thought to herself, 'I'm the one who is right here. For once.' 

'But still,' another little voice in her head nagged, 'she was only trying to protect me. Believing what she was saying because it seemed logical to her.'

"Raye."

"Serena."

They both spoke at the same time and the uneasy atmosphere lifted.

"Serena," Raye continued, "I didn't mean what I said. It is just that, I'm still having problems picturing you and Darien together, as a couple. I mean, look at how much you guys used to fight."

Serena smiled faintly, "I forgive you Raye. Anyway, look at how much we fight!"

Both girls laughed. Friends again, for the moment.

"Who wants cake," Lita cried, and then leading the way, they all headed toward the kitchen.


	12. Epilouge

Chapter 12

Serena yawned, stretching. Reaching across the bed for a warm body, all she found was the soft fur of Luna. Groaning she opened her eyes. Every morning had been the same, all week. She would wake up in the morning, totally forgetting where she was, and would look for Darien. Not finding him just an arm's length away had made her miss him even more. She hadn't seen him all week, not even on the weekend just passed. The day after she left things had gone wrong at the hospital. That was what he told her when they talked on the phone. Things had finally settled down yesterday. When he called her last night, he had told her that he started his college classes again, so he would be working evenings instead of days. That meant she would be able to see him at the arcade after school. All she had to do was get through the day, hopefully without a detention....

Sitting up suddenly, knocking Luna off the bed with a startled meow, she looked at the clock. "OOOOHHHHHHH NNNNOOOOOO!!" she wailed. "I'm going to be late!"

Despite having been out of practice for the past two months of summer holidays, Serena was dressed and out the door in record time. "Why didn't you wake me Luna!" she cried as she ran down the street.

"I tried," the cat explained for the tenth time. "You were to busy dreaming to listen to me."

"Oh, I can't get a detention. Not today, please not today."

Unfortunately, the last bell rang just as she was entering the front doors. Running down the hallways, she entered her homeroom, once again Ms. Haruna's, and slid into the last seat available.

"Isn't this a lovely way to start the year," Ms. Haruna commented, "Late on the first day?"

Serena's face fell, "Oh please Ms. H. Don't give me a detention. It is only the first day after all. Please!"

"I don't know Serena. I really don't want a repeat of last year."

"I'll try harder, I promise," Serena assured passionately.

"That's what you said the first day of last year, and the year before that." Half the classes tittered behind their hands. "Since I let you off then, I may as well do the same this time. But please, get here on time tomorrow."

"Yes, Ms. Haruna." Serena settled more comfortably in her chair. With that accomplished, she had just made sure she would see Darien a half an hour earlier than she expected.

For Serena, the day flew by in a flash. After last class, she almost headed to detention hall out of habit, but remembering she actually didn't have a detention today she let out a whoop of joy and headed toward the arcade at full speed. About a block away, she slowed to a walk and straightened her school uniform. Running a hand over her hair, she pushed hair bangs out of her face, 'They really need to be cut,' and attempted to tame her ponytails. She stopped abruptly when she remembered what Darien had told her 'You have to promise me one thing. Never, ever try to be who you aren't, ever again.' She had promised, and here she was, making herself presentable when she had never bothered before. 'But I haven't seen him in a week. What if he remembers me as being a little neater? I mean, I wasn't running a whole lot while staying at his place.' 

Then the doubts started to settle in. It had been a week. What if she had only imagined all the times she thought she saw love in his eyes? What if he had realized how stupid she was and was wondering why he ever got involved with her? What if, 'Oh god,' Serena stopped in her tracks. What if he thought the whole thing was a joke and he had used her as Raye had first suggested. She couldn't stand the thought, but she also couldn't stand not knowing. Gathering up the bit of fragile courage she had gained back, she continued walking.

The automatic doors to the arcade slid open as she approached them. The first thing she did when she entered was scan the tables for a familiar head of black hair. Not seeing him, Serena felt her doubts grow. Knowing that if she just sat and waited she would lose her courage she decided to distract herself by playing a game of Sailor V.

She was nearly there when she realized that someone else was already playing. She made it to the game console beside it when she realized whom it was that was already playing. Just then, the screen flashed Game Over and Aaron looked up. Upon seeing her, he leered up at her. Before she could back away, she felt him grab her and pull her into his lap. "Now doesn't this feel familiar," he purred in her ear. Serena shivered, she couldn't figure out how she had once associated his voice with velvet wind. It sounded more like the hiss of a snake.

"Let go of me Aaron," she commanded, fighting to control her fear and anger.

Aaron sniggered. "That sounds awfully familiar too. I wonder why?" Holding her tight so that she couldn't get away, he pretended to think. "Oh, I remember now. Wasn't it that night you stayed at my place. We had our own little party. Even though you put up a pretty good fight, I know you wanted it just as much as I did. Has Darien been keeping you happy? Or do you miss me."

Serena shivered in disgust as his hand moved up her leg, starting at her knee. Her skirt had been hiked up to mid-thigh and that was where his hand stopped. The same as before, Serena felt as if his touch was ripping her skin away.

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Darien enter the arcade. She couldn't see his face clearing but she knew when he saw them. She felt his anger; she just wished she knew who it was aimed at.

Closing her eyes she repeated, "Let go of me Aaron."

She never heard Darien approach them, but she was so glad to hear his voice. "I believe the lady wants to be let go."

"She isn't a lady. She's a slut and you know it."

"No one," Serena looked up at the sound of deadly menace in Darien's voice, "No one calls my girlfriend a slut."

Serena stopped breathing, 'He called me his _girlfriend_. He called _me_ his girlfriend.'

"If that's what you want to call her, that's up to you." Aaron lowered his voice, 

"But remember, I got there first." With those final words he pushed Serena off his lap. 

She stumbled foreword, glad Darien was there to steady her. He started to lead her away, but she fought his grip and turned back to face Aaron. Her eyes seemed to glow with anger. "That's what you think. What you did. That was not 'getting' anything. When you get something that usually implies that someone gave it to you freely. Which I so did not. You forced me Aaron, but you never truly touched me." With her say in, Serena caught up with Darien and happily let him lead her to a table.

When they were seated Darien said, "No wonder you do so well against the negaverse. If you give them looks with even half the power of the one you gave Aaron, you don't need your tiara. The look alone would dust them."

Serena smiled across the table at him. All her doubts were gone. How could she ever doubt the love she saw shining in his eyes? Add to that the fact that she didn't have to worry about Aaron anymore and everything was perfect. 

Her life, for the moment, was totally perfect.


End file.
